Not The One
by LiveInLove-ForgetRegret
Summary: Sequel to ATOF. What would you do if you got a second chance with your true love? Six years later the truth is discovered, when Bella and Edward meet again. Will sparks fly or will the time apart be to much. AH and some language.
1. 6 Years

**A/N: Check out the Prequel to this story, because you might actually get lost.**

**And I am putting the disclaimer in the first chapter. I do not, I repeat, I do not own Twilight or any songs used here!! But I do own the other added on new characters.**

**Chapter 1: 6 Years Later**

**EdwardPOV**

_Hey, where are you? Your family is already waiting except Jasper is also late & the band will be here soon... P x3_

I flipped open my phone and read the message, _Damn I knew I was late. _Running out the house I locked the door and raced across the street. It would be faster to walk. Across the street from my new apartment in Seattle was a huge park, I just had to cut through and walk across town.

I've been living in Seattle for a week now, my family moved back from New York a year ago. And I decided it was time to come back to Washington plus my parents were still in Forks.

I took out my phone, deciding it was best to write a quick reply.

_Be there soon, on the way... E._

Multitasking never used to be a problem for me, just today it seemed like maybe I should have watched where I was walking.

_Umph, _I landed on the grass, seriously I hate falling.

"Sowwy Mister," said a little voice that was reaching for the jump rope tangled around my legs.

I picked up my face out the grass and saw a pair of hazel green eyes. "No problem sweetie."

I sat up and reached towards the jump rope, untangling it from from my ankles for her. She was a pretty little girl, her curly auburn hair were in pigtails and she wore a purple sun dress.

"Here you go," I said handing her the rope.

"Thank you," she mumbled, her cheeks turning pink. She blushes just like someone else I used to know.

I watched her start to walk away when two other little boys approached her. They looked about her age, along with a taller man.

"Lily, don't wander off again," he scolded. "Your mom will kill me if something happened to you."

The older man looked very familiar, he had tan skin and was fairly tall from this distance.

I tried to follow them before my phone beeped again. _New Message._

_They're here and you guys aren't... P _

I had temporally forgot about the kids and when I looked back up, they were gone.

I raced across the park and down the streets, eventually when I noticed the Starbucks on the corner, I knew I had arrived.

"Hey man," came a voice that appeared outside the coffee shop. It was Jasper, with coffee in hand.

"Come'on we're late," I said dragging him into the studio.

"Jazzy," chimed my pixie of a sister. They embraced in a tight hug. "We were waiting for you guys the band is starting."

Behind the glass, the band was setting up. From what I could see there were two girls and three guys.

"Hey Edward, Thank God you're here. You almost missed it," Paige said taking my hand and leading me towards the mixing board. "This is James," she said, introducing me to a tall blonde man with piercing blue eyes. "He's their manager."

"Edward," I stated, shaking his hand. He excused himself as his cell phone rang and walked out the studio.

"What band is this?" Jasper called out, coming up behind us. Jasper's the music reviewer for The Seattle Times.

"Deaf By 30," Paige answered, fiddling with some buttons.

"Uh?" Jasper gulped, dropping his coffee on the ground.

We all rushed to clean up the mess before the wires got wet, when the intro to a song started over the speakers.

We stood up and looked at the band, there was dirty blonde haired guy on drums, a blonde hair guy on bass, and a small red head on the keyboard. In front of the lead microphone was a guy with brown shaggy hair with a guitar and next to him was another short girl with blonde hair poking out her gray hoodie. She was hauntingly familiar, I felt that same tug on my heart as I used to long ago.

[Guy]

_I almost got drunk at school at 14  
Where I almost made out with the homecoming queen  
Who almost went on to be miss Texas  
But lost to a slut with much bigger breastes  
I almost dropped out to move to LA  
Where I was almost famous for almost a day_

[Guy & Girl]

_And I almost had you  
But I guess that doesn't cut it  
Almost loved you  
I almost wished u would've loved me too_

The blonde girl wasn't necessarily hiding her face, you just couldn't see it underneath her hoodie, that and she danced around the studio to the beat of the music.

[Guy]

_I almost held up a grocery store  
Where I almost did 5 years and then 7 more  
Cuz I almost got popped for a fight with a thug  
Cuz he almost made off with a bunch of the drugs  
That I almost got hooked on cuz you ran away  
And I wish I woulda had the nerve to ask you to stay_

[Guy & Girl]

_And I almost had you  
But I guess that doesn't cut it  
Almost had you  
And I didn't even know it  
You kept me guessing and now I'm destined  
to spend my time missing you  
I almost wish you would've loved me too_

[Guy]

_Here I go thinking about all the things I could've done  
I'm gonna need a forklift cuz all the baggage weighs a ton  
I know we had our problems I can't remember one_

The way she moved around to the music could hypnotize you. You knew she was beautiful even if you couldn't see her face. As she rocked her head to the music, her blonde hair flew everywhere.

The music slowed down a bit as she leaned her forehead against the guys forehead. He was smiling down at her as she began to sing alone.

[Girl]

_I almost forgot to say something else  
And if I cant fit it in I'll keep it all to myself  
I almost wrote a song about you today  
But I tore it all up and then I threw it away_

Her voice was so familiar, it kept me rooted in place as she sang. It reminded me of someone I heard before, but now I only hear it in my dreams. She hasn't been around for years, she's probably far away from Washington.

[Guy & Girl]

_And I almost had you  
But I guess that doesn't cut it  
Almost had you  
And I didn't even know it  
You kept me guessing and now I'm destined  
to spend my time missing you  
And I almost had you  
And I almost had you  
Almost had you  
I almost wish you would've loved me too  
Wish you would've loved me too_

The music slowed to a stop and the lead singers embraced in tight hug. Slowly they started turning off the equipment. The band was exactly the fresh new sound that Paige was looking for.

"Good work guys," Paige said, pressing down a red button. "Come on out."

"Kay," they all shouted in unison.

The door to the studio opened and next to me Jasper froze as still as a statue. The group was young, probably around our age.

"Guys meet Deaf By 30," Paige started the introductions. "Deaf By 30 meet -"

But the saggy haired lead singer interrupted, "Jazz?" He walked up towards us, and gave Jasper a pat on the back, and then noticed me standing next to him. "What's up man? I'm Dre," he said introducing himself.

He smiled, extending his left hand towards me which I shook. "Nice to meet you."

"Hey Iz, its Jasper."

"Jasper?" rung a voice, from behind the group, she threw off her hood and ran towards my brother, pulling him into a hug.

After a while the shock wore off and Jasper returned the hug. When they were finished she backed up and I was met by the eyes of a ghost.

We locked gazes and her smiling face turned into one of surprise or shock, I couldn't tell.

"Bella?" Alice asked, shocked. "Is it really you?"

She stumbled back and lost her footing in her heels. My first instinct was to reach out for her but another pair of arms beat me to it.

"Izzy, be careful." Dre said, placing her back on her two feet.

"Still can't walk straight Jingle Bells?" Jasper laughed.

It was Bella, it had been 6 long years since I had seen her chocolate brown eyes or her mahogany brown hair – well now blonde hair. _Wait, blonde?_

"Edward?" she mumbled, clearly taken by surprise. _Well that makes two of us._

"Bella, it is you." Alice & Rose cheered as they ran into her arms. "I can't believe you're really here. Where have you been? Why did you leave? Where did you go? When did you join a band? What happened to your hair? Never mind it looks nice. Since when do you wear heels? Are those Jimmy Choos? We love your outfit. Bella we missed you."

By the end of their little rant, my head was spinning. How Rose and Alice were able to talk in unison, I would never know. Sometimes you would think they shared the same mind.

"H-Hi," Bella stuttered. "I don't think this is the time or place to answer these questions."

"Bells and Whistles," Emmett boomed, wrapping her in a giant bear hug.

"Izzy," the red head whispered quietly. "I think this is our cue to leave." And with that the whole band except Dre, walked back into the recording studio.

"Wait," Paige interrupted. "You guys know each other?"

"Well yeah," Alice bounced. "Bella's like my sister and Jasper's best friend."

"Yeah, how do you know them?" Bella asked Paige gesturing towards us.

Paige looked over towards us, "Well Ed-"

"Mommy!!!" shouted a voice. We turned to see a little boy running into the studio while being chased by another little boy.

"Alex stop chasing Tony," shouted a husky voice, coming up behind them.

Alex stopped mid-run, while Tony ran into Bella's waiting hid his head under the veil of her long blonde hair. _Wait mommy?_

The owner of the husky voice came up behind us, with the same small girl I had bumped into in the park earlier.

"Bells honey," he said, not looking at us and passing the little girl off to Dre. "Alex wouldn't stop bugging..." His sentence trailed off as he noticed us standing here, "Oh shit."

"Jacob Black?" I choked out.

He looked nervously between Bella and I, "Edward. Been a long time, eh."

Jacob bent down nervously and picked up Alex. In the process, the gold wedding band on his left hand shone. My gaze dropped instinctively to Bella's left hand, and on her left ring finger was a single solitary black diamond ring. _Married? Engaged?_

"Mommy?" Emmett asked breaking the awkward silence. "Bells when did you become a mom?"

"Almost 6 years ago," she answered automatically, and then appeared shocked by her automatic response.

"Hi," said Alex, from Jacob's arms. He looked a lot like Bella, same eyes, same brown hair, same face. "My name is Alexander Dale and I'm 5 years old," he stated, holding out 5 fingers.

"Wait Dale like," Rosalie trailed off, looking at Emmett.

"I was named after my Jakey and uncle Em," he said matter-a-factly. "I just never met my uncle Em, but I've seen pictures. Mama says he's big like a bear." Rosalie pulled Emmett towards the little boy. "Mama," he whispered quietly, leaning over to his mother. "Is that uncle Em?"

Bella nodded her head and Jacob offered Emmett to grab him, which he did.

"Bella, they are truly beautiful," Rosalie said slowly, playing with the little boys hands. "But who's their father?"

"Our daddy isn't around," came a soft voice from Bella's arms. We all turned to look at the little boy who spoke and when we saw him, he slowly brought his head up from under his mom's hair. There was audible gasp from everyone in my family, except Jasper.

"He looks like," Alice started.

But I finished, "Me." The small child had bronze hair and my emerald green eyes. He was my exact copy, he was exactly what I looked like when I was 5.

"My name is Anthony Whitlock," he whispered quietly. "Alex is my big brother."

"But how?" I asked, Bella.

She reached for the little girl with her free arm and also held her close to her chest, "This is Lillian Alice. They're triplets. They'll be 6 in December, Alex is the oldest, then Tony, and lastly Lily."

My world started to spin. Bella, _my _Bella – well she isn't mine anymore, was a mother to three very beautiful almost 6 year olds. Bella could possibly be married to _Jacob Black_.

Wait they'll be 6 in December, she's 24 now meaning she had them at 18. But she left only a few months before she turned 18 so she had to be pregnant at 17.

"Bella," I said angrily. "Why did you leave Forks 6 years ago?"

She looked between the faces of her children and mine, I had I feeling I knew the answer and that made me even more angry.

"I left because I got pregnant," she said quietly. "And you're their father."

I felt the ground move from under me, the room started to spin and the last thing I remember seeing was her face before everything went black.

**This is the first chapter of Not The One - the sequel to A Twist of Fate**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the first one and tell me what you think.**

**Everything on the my Profile!!**

**Please review it makes me happy :)  
Hit that little green button!!**


	2. Betrayal

**Chapter 2: Betrayal**

**EdwardPOV**

I was slowly waking up, while I heard voices softly filling the air around me.

"Oh my God, Eddie!" The pixie screamed, shaking me, "Are you okay?"

"I told you not to call me that," I grunted, sitting up and holding my head. "No one is allowed to call me that except Bel... Just don't call me that."

"Edward," Emmett asked cautiously. "Do you remember anything that happened?"

"Where am I?" I asked, my eyes still closed.

Rosalie sighed, "You sort of passed out, so Emmett carried you into the Jeep and drove us back to your apartment."

My eyes shot open and I rapidly stood up from my seat on the couch, "Where's Bella?"

"She went home," Jasper said. "She wasn't doing so well either. Said she needed time to get everything together."

"She needed time!" I yelled. "She hid my children from me for six years and she needed time!"

"Edward," Paige began, sliding hand into mine. "Calm down."

"No," I growled, pulling my hand away and pointing to my traitor of a brother. "You!"

"Me, what?"

"Jasper you knew," I yelled. "You knew all these years and you never thought I had the right to know."

"Of course you had the right," he snarled back. "But it wasn't my secret to tell."

"You son of a bitch, you could have told me!"

Jasper looked annoyed, "It's wasn't MY BUSINESS."

"You're my brother!" I screamed. "You should have told me."

"I couldn't Edward. Try and understand."

He was trying to stay calm. Me on the other hand, I was ready to kill.

"I understand perfectly fine," I smirked. "My own brother betrayed me. Great job Jazz."

"Enough!" Emmett's voice boomed over our fight. "Edward, Jasper – bedroom now!"

"Emmett we're not children," I sneered at my older brother.

"Oh yeah, then stop acting childish," he scoffed. "I repeat, bedroom NOW!"

We followed behind Emmett to the back of my apartment where my bedroom was, leaving the girls in the living room. Being called childish by the biggest little kid I knew was the most stupidest thing I've ever heard. Emmett was a eight year old trapped in a twenty-five year olds body. He played practical jokes whenever he was given the opportunity. Being called a little kid by him, wasn't good.

But right now he wasn't the big teddy bear he normally was. No, right now he was Emmett Cullen, oldest of the Cullen clan, big brother and protector. Sort of reminded me of when I was 6 and it was only Em, Alice, and me in the house. I was bored and dipped my hand in my finger paint, deciding the hallway wall needed some color. Needless to say Emmett went all big brother mode and took the blame and the punishment Esme served.

"Now," he began. "You're brothers so start acting like it. Jasper, how could you not have told us Edward had kids?"

Jasper hunched his shoulders, "I wanted to, believe me I did but she made me promise not to say anything."

I stood there, motionless and fuming. This was my brother, my best friend and he hid a major piece of information I should have known.

"Why?" I asked, my voice slightly breaking.

"Why what Edward?" Emmett asked.

"Why couldn't I know?"

"I think," Jasper said quietly, "you should ask Bella that."

I shook my head slowly. Right now she was the first and last person I wanted to see. _Confusing I know. _She lied to me, how could I ever speak to her again?

"I want to meet them," I said clearly. "I want to meet my kids."

"You'll have to talk to Bella about that," Jasper sighed. "I can't just go get them and bring them here."

"I can't talk to her, not yet, I just want to see them. Um w-what's their names?" I stuttered. "I sort of phased out after 'mommy'."

Jasper laughed, "Alexander, Anthony, and Lillian."

I smiled to myself leaning against the wall of my bedroom. I had three very beautiful children. I was a dad. "What are they like?"

"Yeah, are any of them like me?" Emmett asked with a big grin. "I mean, I know we're not really biological brothers but a guy can hope."

"Alexander is very much like you Em," Jasper grinned, from ear to ear. "He's the oldest, so he takes on the role of the protector but he's a troublemaker. Anthony is the middle child. Man, he's so smart Edward," Jasper looked over at me. "He's shy, but you wouldn't believe the things he knows. And Lillian, she's just beautiful. She's very quiet but considerate of her brother's and those around her. She has a big heart for someone so small."

"They sound amazing," I said in wonder.

"They are."

I suddenly got nervous, "Would they like me? I-I mean do they even know who I am? Or that I even exist?"

Jasper nodded his head slowly, "She told them all about you the day Tony asked if they had a dad. She never wanted you to be a secret to them, she only waited until they wanted to know about you."

"They probably hate me," I groaned, dropping my head into my hands. "Probably think I didn't want them, so she left."

"No," Jasper said quickly.

Emmett put a hand on my shoulder, "I don't think Bella would tell them you didn't want them. She's not like that."

"She told them," Jasper said quietly, sitting on the edge of my bed. "She told them she left you. That it was her fault they didn't know you. She said it was best for everyone. They never blamed you."

A knock on the door pulled us out of our silence.

"It's almost seven," Alice mumbled quietly. "I know your confused right now big brother but we're starving and we want to go get dinner."

"We should go," Emmett said, jumping at the chance of food. "Come on guys."

Jasper nodded and we followed them out into the living room. The girls were gathering their things and getting ready to go.

"What are you in the mood for?" Rosalie asked Emmett.

He shrugged, "Don't care. Food is food."

"I want Italian," Alice bounced, looking around waiting for everyone's approval. They silently nodded and continued out the door. But I hadn't made a move to leave.

"Edward," Paige said approaching me. "Aren't you coming?"

I stared at the floor for a second before looking at her. "No," I whispered. "I'm not really hungry. I think I'll just stay in."

"Okay," she smiled. "I know today was rough, just take it easy."

I attempted a smile and hoped it looked convincing. As she walked out the door, I collapsed back onto the couch and covered my face with a pillow.

I was a father, to triplets. See when I moved back, I wasn't planning on discovering I was a dad at twenty-four years old. I mean, I just finished medical school. I didn't think I'll be a dad for a couple of years.

But I am a dad. To three beautiful kids, that I know nothing about. I missed everything, from their birth to their first day of first grade. Six years of their life are a complete blank to me. All because she kept them a secret from me.

I have spent years wondering where she was. Wondering what she was doing, or if she was okay, if she was happy. And to my surprise she spent those years raising three little kids. _My_ little kids.

I threw the pillow off my face and stood up pacing. I can't just sit here, I have to do something. My feet had a mind of their own for a moment, while they led me towards my closed music room.

It mostly held recording and mixing equipment. On the wall hung the guitar I got for my eighteenth birthday, I still played it from time to time. But in the corner stood my piano. A piano I haven't played since the couple days before she left. The last time I touched those ivory keys were when I was recording the CD.

I unknowingly sat down on the bench and lifted the cover on top of the keys. My fingers lightly grazed over them, trying to remember. And slowly it began, the only song that even after years of trying to forget, I still knew perfectly. Her song. Bella's lullaby.

**BellaPOV**

"They hate me," I cried, setting Tony on the living room floor and throwing my hoodie on the couch before walking towards the bedroom.

"No they don't honey," Jacob groaned, putting down Alex and Lily. He's had to listen to me whine all afternoon.

I hopped around the room, taking off one heel then the other. "Did you see his face when Tony yelled mommy?"

Jacob followed me as I walked back into the kitchen, "No I didn't. I wasn't there yet."

"Kids what do you want for dinner?" I called out to them as they played.

"Spaghetti and meatballs," they yelled in unison, including Jacob. _I always knew he was a kid._

I filled the pot with water and set it on the stove to boil. I reached into the fridge to retrieve the ground meat for the meatballs when a slightly tanned hand stopped me.

"Iz," he cooed softly. "I'll make dinner. You had a pretty long day, just go relax and take a shower. I'll take care of everything."

"But Dre," I started before he interrupted.

"No buts," he smiled, lightly kissing my forehead. "Go."

I followed orders and walked back towards the bedroom, Jacob following close behind.

"You okay Bellie?" he asked, while I took off my ring and the dog tag that hung around my neck, placing them on my dresser.

"What makes you think I'm okay?"

"I don't know," he shrugged. "Just thought I'd ask."

"He passed out!" I groaned, pulling off my shirt and walking into the bathroom. "He passed out when I told him he was a father."

I knew Jacob could hear from his place on the edge of the bed, "Bells honey that's a shock for anyone. I almost passed out when you told me."

"This is different," I responded, walking back out in a towel to retrieve clean clothes. "He looked so angry once he put it all together."

"Of course it's different," Jacob chuckled, following me back into the bathroom and taking a seat on the sink while I climbed into the shower. "You told me when you were three months pregnant. But on the other hand, he didn't find out until six years later."

I hope he could hear me over the shower, "Did I make a mistake?"

"No. You did what you thought was right."

"So keeping my children a secret from him was right, right?"

"I said you did what you thought was right," he sighed. "I never said I agreed with it."

I poked my head out the curtain, "So what do I do now?"

"Bells, I love you. You know I do," he stated, playing with his wedding band. "And you did an awesome job raising them, but I think they need their father."

I stuck my head back under the shower head, "But what about you? For a long time, that's what you were to them."

"I love them as if they were my own Bella. I helped you raise them in anyway I could."

"And you did a good job," I huffed.

"I wasn't their only father figure," he laughed. "Dre helped a ton, so did Speed, James, and Criss. We're a family."

I smiled thinking of my support system. Sometimes I think I would be lost without them. Lexi is my best friend and her husband Speed always offer to babysit. James would help a lot too, especially when Cindi was in town. Danni and Criss can't stop spoiling them, and Nessa loves them unconditionally. Dre and Jacob are their main father figures though, they would give their lives for my kids and for that I am always grateful my children having a loving family.

But somehow I knew Jake was right. Tony was four when he asked who his real daddy was.

_Flashback_

_"Mama," Tony whispered quietly, pulling on my jeans. _

_"Yes baby," I answered, putting down my song book, I had been in the band for a year now._

_"Today at school," he began, climbing onto my lap. "Trey's daddy came to pick him up to take him to a baseball game. I was wondering, do I have a daddy?"_

_I looked at Dre frantically, I knew I would have to answer this question eventually but I didn't think it would be so soon. Dre smiled sadly and nodded his head, urging me to tell Tony the truth. _

_"Well baby, you do have a daddy."_

_"Where is he?" he asked, his voice full of curiosity._

_"In New York, I think," I sighed. In reality, I didn't know where he was. But if he followed his dreams like I hoped, he would be starting medical school soon. "His name is Edward Anthony Masen Cullen."_

_"Anthony, like me!"_

_I chuckled, "Yes baby, like you. You even look like him too. He has the same messy bronze hair and the same beautiful green eyes. His has two brothers and two sisters too, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and Alice – your aunts and uncles. You also have a grandma and grandpa named Esme and Carlisle."_

_"Mama," he looked up at me, with eyes full of the innocence only a child could know. "Why isn't he around?"_

_I could feel my stomach drop, as I tried to swallow the massive lump that developed in my throat, "Mommy made a big decision when she found out she was going to have you three. I decided it was best for everyone if your daddy goes and follows his dreams to New York City, to become a doctor."_

_"Oh," he said in thought. "Would I like him?"_

_"Yes Tony," I laughed. "You would like him very much. And you wanna know a secret," he nodded his head, "I think he would love you three if he met you."_

_Tony beamed, "Thank you mama." He pecked my cheek and went back to play in his room with his brother. _

_Eventually Alex and Lily came to me with the same question, and over the years they came to know Edward almost as well as I did._

_End of Flashback_

"Bella!" Jacob yelled. "Earth to Isabella!"

"Sorry what?"

"Daydreaming again Bellie?"

"Kinda," I blushed as I turned off the water and reached my hand out through a crack in the shower curtain. "Towel please."

Jake placed a towel in my hand and as I dried myself off, Dre yelled "Dinner." Jacob couldn't have run out into the kitchen faster.

"Jasper called," Dre informed me when I finally made it out to the kitchen. "Said that Edward finally woke up and wants to see the kids."

"When?" I gulped, filling the dog food bowl. "Romeo come!"

For my twenty-fourth birthday, Jacob decided to get me a dog. Romeo is a Miniature Siberian Husky, I don't know what it is with him and dogs that look like wolves. _I wanted a Maltese._ But he's an adorable three month old puppy, very playful. And a real ladies man, hence the name Romeo.

"He said whenever you're ready," he smiled, setting a dish for me on the table.

Dinner consisted of small talk between the adults and occasionally having to tell the kids to stop playing with their food, including Jacob. After dinner we all gathered around the television until it was 8:30 and the kids had to go to bed.

"Bedtime guys," I said, rounding up Lily, who was already half asleep on the couch.

The boys went to their room and changed into pajamas while I went to Lily's room and put on her night gown.

"Night sweetie," I whispered kissing her cheek. "Sweet dreams."

"Night mommy."

I walked next door to Alex's and Tony's room. They were already in bed. I tucked them in and kissed their cheeks. "Night guys."

"Night mama," they said in unison, snuggling up into their comforters.

I retreated back into the living room to find Jacob and Dre watching the remainder of the baseball game, "I'm going to call Jazz now."

It was pretty useless to speak, they were to focused on their game. I could have been dancing around naked and they wouldn't have noticed. I walked into my bedroom and picked up the cordless phone, dialing Jasper's number.

_"Hello,"_ he answered on the third ring.

I took a deep breath, "How much do they hate me?"

_"Bella?"_

"Hey Jazzy," I laughed. "I repeat, how much do they hate me?"

He chuckled through the phone, _"No one hates you, just shocked is all."_

"Why didn't you tell me you guys were moving back to Washington?"

_"Because it was all kind of last minute, besides last time we spoke you said you were moving to L.A."_ he sighed.

"Yeah, we were when we lost AJ as our producer but than we met Paige and decided to stay."

_"Oh," _he sounded nervous._ "Well the big news right now is Edward wants to meet them."_

There's something he's not telling me, "I know, Dre told me. So when?"

He stood quiet for a moment, _"I could swing by and pick them up tomorrow."_

"Wait a second," I was confused. "He doesn't want to talk to me?"

_"He says he's not ready."_

Y_ou got to be kidding me. _"I understand they're his kids too, and it's not that I don't trust you or him but I rather be present. It's a lot of information they're going to receive, they're going to need me."

_"Okay, I understand. So where and what time?"_

"Tomorrow is Sunday," I said. "Bring him over around noon."

_"Gotcha,"_ he replied. _"I gotta go Jingle Bells, I'll see you tomorrow."_

"Bye." I hung up the phone and fell back into the bed. The idea of seeing Edward again both excited and terrified me. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

**Thanks for reading the first chappy  
99 HITS AMAZING!! Love all you guys**

**I wanted to update faster for everyone since all of you guys reviewed  
All you questions will be answered soon  
I promise!**

**Please review it makes me happy :)  
Hit that little green button!!**


	3. Daddy

**Chapter 3: Daddy**

**BellaPOV**

"Thanks for staying Jake," I smiled over at him from my spot in the kitchen.

He stretched his arms over his head, "You need me more today, the garage could survive one day without me, I left Embry in charge."

Jacob has his own car shop, JB Motors. It's a custom and repair shop. He built the company from the ground up and its a successful business.

"Where's Dre today?" he asked.

I shrugged, "Said something last night about having to open the store today."

Besides being lead singer in our band, Dre also owns _Música es Poder _it means Music is Power is Spanish. They sell everything music, from instruments and equipment to cds and vinyls, and everything else in between.

"Kids, lunch!" I yelled, and not two seconds later they came running in.

"Thanks mama," they said in unison , climbing into their seats and digging into their lunch.

I took a seat in front of them while Jacob came to stand next to me, "It's almost twelve."

I nodded and looked at my children. They were laughing with each other and enjoying their meal. "Guys," I said, grabbing their attention. "Uncle Jazz is coming over today."

"Cool," Tony smiled, finishing off his sandwich.

I nodded, "Yup, and I want to ask you guys something important. How would you like to meet your dad?"

They all stopped eating and stared at me in awe.

"Do we really get to meet him?" Alex asked, hope clearly in his eyes.

"If you all agree you want to," Jacob put a hand on my shoulder, "then yes."

Lily always the silent one, nodded her head up and down so fast I thought she'll hurt herself.

"I want to mama," Tony smiled.

Alex looked around to his brother and sister, they each gave him looks urging him to say yes. After it being made clear that they agreed, he grinned ear to ear. "I wanna meet him too mama."

Well I knew what they would say, so it was pointless to waste time. I just wanted to be sure they knew what they were in store for so they wouldn't feel overwhelmed.

"Okay good," I sighed. "So remember when you meet him I want you three on your best behavior. Understood?"

"Yes mama," they again said in unison.

They finished their lunch and returned to their play room, while I cleaned up. I was staring off when a knock on the door pulled me back to reality.

"Coming!" I called out. I turned towards Jacob as he pushed me to the door, "Jake I can't do this."

"Yes you can," he laughed. "Just open the door and invite them in."

As I approached my apartment door, I could feel that strong electric current that always alerted me to his presence. I haven't felt it in years and it seemed like the time apart strengthened it instead of weakening it. I kept trying to will it to go away but there it stood, like an invisible force field stretched over us. I took in a deep breath and reached for the doorknob.

"Hey Jingle Bells," Jazzy smiled.

"Hey Jazz," I smiled back. I was going to greet Edward but he wouldn't look at me, his eyes held an intense gaze with the hallway floor.

I lost my nerves and looked over to Jake for help. He smiled and walked over, "Hey guys, why don't you come in."

Edward's head snapped to attention when he heard Jacob's voice. He nodded his head slightly and followed Jasper into the living room.

Once they were seated, Edward in the recliner and Jasper and Jake on the couch, I decided to begin. "I explained to them that you were coming Edward."

Again he just nodded his head, refusing to speak. I took the time to analyze his appearance, he hadn't changed much.

He wore plain black jeans and a plain gray shirt, with a gray wool pea coat and blackish – gray dress shoes. _Crap we match! _

His hair looked like he had been pulling at it recently, signs of stress. And his jaw held a collection of stumble, from the past days he hadn't shaved. His green eyes were still as beautiful as I remembered.

"Would you like to see them now or would you like to talk first?"

Jazz and Edward locked eyes, I was half expecting Jasper to answer for him but he surprised me, "Now."

I motioned for him to follow me, and I led him down the hall towards the kids playroom. I glanced behind me to see Edward fidgeting with his clothes. Internally I giggled, he was nervous.

I softly knocked on the door and walked in, "Hey guys."

They each turned from what they were doing and smiled. I wanted each of them to look special for their first meeting with their dad, so I dressed them earlier today. Alex wore a gray shirt with gray cargo shorts and slip on chucks. Tony wore a green shirt with a skull and blue jeans with black sneakers. Lily wore a gray and pink dress with silver ballet flats and her long curly hair in two pigtails with a pink confetti type rubber bands.

Beside me, it looked like Edward stopped breathing. I stepped farther into the center of the room, squatting down to the ground I called the kids closer.

"I have someone I want you to meet," I smiled. I looked over to Edward and motioned him to come closer. When he did, I reached for his hand and pulled him down to their eye level. As soon as our hands touched a electric shock ran through my veins, setting my insides on fire. "This is Edward," I said slowly. "He's your dad."

**EdwardPOV**

"This is Edward," she said softly. "He's your dad."

Being this close to Bella again sent the electricity back and forth like a ping-pong ball. My hand still tingled from where she touched it. I tried pushing these thoughts into the far corners of my mind, six years and nothings changed, she still has the same effect on me.

Breathless with my heart on fire.

But Bella had changed. And I don't just mean her hair, because even though I loved her brown locks, her blonde hair suits her just fine. Bella grew up, I guess that comes with the territory of being a young mother. You have to grow up fast.

But it wasn't only her presence that showed an adult, her sense of style changed too. She was more confident in her looks, you could tell, so she dressed more confident.

She was in a black cami that flowed from under her bust and a tight high waisted gray skirt that curved around her now fully formed body. The result of motherhood. She surprised me though when I noticed her shoes, she wore heels. Black peep-toed patent leather heels with a criss cross on the front.

But on her left ring finger still stood that black diamond ring. Still that wasn't the only surprise, the greatest one yet was that around her neck hung the second half of the gift she gave me on eighteenth birthday, and also on the chain was the ring I gave her the first time we made love.

The biggest shocker, well shockers we're that on her right shoulder blade and on the inside of both her wrists, she had a couple tattoos. The names Charlie & Renee were written around a long stemmed rose on her shoulder, and the names Alexander and Anthony were written on top of each other on the inside of her right wrist with the name Lillian on her left.

Under all these changes I wondered if the Bella I knew six years ago was still there. The one that loved her chucks and rather be in jeans, because this wasn't that Bella, this was Izzy.

I turned my attention back to my kids as I studied the expressions on their faces, half expecting them to be frightened. Here was this man popping out the blue, suddenly telling you 'I'm your dad'.

But like their mother, they would surprise me. They each had matching shy smiles adorning their beautiful ivory faces.

"Edward," Bella smiled, grabbing my attention. "I'd like you to meet Alexander, Anthony, and Lillian Swan. Your children."

"Hi," I breathed.

Anthony came up to me and took my hand, he was my very own copy. "Hi daddy. Do you wanna play Lego's?"

I nodded my head as he pulled me over to a table filled with different Lego pieces. Alexander and Lillian followed and surrounded the small table. Bella silently excused herself and left me alone to bond with my kids.

"What are you building Alexander?" I asked the small boy who was hard at work.

"You can call me Alex," he smiled. "I'm building mama a house."

"Why?"

"Mama says she misses her old house in Forks. That's where my grandpa lived."

I sighed, Forks still held to many memories for me, "I lived there once too."

"We know," Lillian whispered, "Mommy told us."

"What else has she told you?"

This time Anthony answered, "She told us your name, where you were from, and all about your family. She said your favorite color was blue and you loved to play the piano. Also that you were really smart and you're going to be a doctor."

Bella really did tell them all about me. They knew almost everything, she explained how we met, without going into great detail. She told them we loved each other, and at one time we were happy.

She also told them why she left, it being for my own good. That was still a issue I had to discuss with her. They also told me about themselves. From their favorite food to movie. I learned their favorite colors and want they liked to do in school. I also learned that they loved their mother very much.

We played Lego's for what seemed like hours before Alex chimed in, "Can we watch a movie in the living room?"

He looked up at me with Bella's eyes and I knew I couldn't refuse. I looked at my watch, it was only 4, "Okay, go pick one out."

"Bella?" I called returning back into the living room. She was sitting on the couch between Jasper and Jacob, talking.

"Yes?"

I suddenly felt awkward again, it was like I was back in high school. "The kids want to watch a movie, would that be okay?"

She smiled and nodded her head as the kids came running into the room, "What movie did you pick?"

"Pirates!" they shouted in unison.

She popped the DVD in the player and dimmed the lights a bit as the movie began.

The opening scene begun and I was a little uncomfortable letting my children watch people getting hung. "Bella," I whispered, and she leaned over towards the recliner. "Is this suitable for them to watch."

Bella bit her lip to hold in a giggle. "It's just a movie Eddie, they understand that."

I returned my attention to the movie and became interested. I hadn't seen it since it came out a few years ago. I almost forgot how funny and action-packed it was.

We were all engrossed with the movie by the middle. I had relaxed so much I almost I forgot what situation I was in. But then I remember, I was in my ex-girlfriend's house that disappeared six years ago, taking my three children with her.

Captain Jack Sparrow was just arriving at shipwreck island when the front door swung open.

"No, I don't understand what you're trying to say," a woman on her cell phone spoke.

"Shhh," the kids called out.

"Sorry sweeties," she whispered. "I have to go right now. Yes, I'll be in tomorrow. Okay, bye."

"Vanessa?" Jasper whispered out loud.

"Jazzy is that you?" she smiled, running over to my brother.

Jasper laughed. Of course he knew everyone in Bella's life. _Duh!_

"Shhhh," the kids called out again.

Bella giggled, "Come'on lets go to the kitchen."

We all stood up and followed Bella, except Jacob, he was to busy watching the movie to notice anyone had arrived.

"Jakey," Vanessa hissed, pulling him off the couch.

He groaned, "Come'on! I was watching that!"

"Too bad," Vanessa laughed.

Once they gathered in the kitchen, I felt awkward again. I was the only one that didn't know what they were babbling about. Apparently Vanessa noticed me standing there.

"Hi, I'm Vanessa," she smiled. "Jacob's wife."

My eyes budged out of my sockets. She leaned into Jacob's arms and I noticed a matching gold wedding band on her hand. She was taller than Bella and had lightly tanned skin. She was beautiful, with brown eyes and short brown hair, she had an exotic look to her.

"Uh, E-Edward," I stuttered out. _So Bella wasn't with Jacob._

Her smile turned nervous, "You're Edward?"

I nodded, confused by her sudden nervousness.

"Bells was right," she said looking over at Bella. "You are handsome."

Bella's blush crept up her neck and filled her cheeks. "Thank you," I offered a small smile.

_Awkward silence._

"Mommy," Lily whined, clinging to her mother's leg. "Hungry."

Bella leaned down and smiled at her daughter - _our _daughter. "Want pizza for dinner, baby?"

She nodded her small head causing her curls to bounce up and down. _Dinner? _I looked at my watched and it was almost 6. Bella picked up her purse and was walking out the kitchen.

"Can I come?" I said before I could stop myself.

She looked surprised, "Sure."

We were walking down the street in a comfortable silence. I think neither of us knew what to say to the other. The only thing I did know was that this woman raised my three beautiful children really well, and they were lucky to have her.

"You did good with them," I said quietly. "They're amazing."

"Thanks," she mumbled. "So how's school?"

"I finished. Columbia let me finish in six years, I start my residency in a few weeks."

"Where?"

I smiled. "Seattle Children's Hospital. I finally decided to be a pediatrician."

"That's great," she laughed. "Lily is clumsy like me."

I grimaced, I did not fancy the idea of seeing my daughter in the hospital. "How long have you lived here?" I switched to a lighter subject.

"For about four years now. Jake met Nessa or Nessie as he calls her when he came up to Seattle when he was nineteen, they instantly fell in love but she lived here so we got some affairs in order and moved up here about a year after. They got married when we were twenty-one and she was twenty."

"Wow. And how long have you been in a band?"

She smiled, "You always told me I should be in music. I met Lexi in the park about three years ago when Tony got lost, she helped bring him back to me. We instantly became friends, she was everything I wasn't, my total polar opposite but we got along so well. Lexi and her husband Speed were in a Deaf by 30 and they were in between lead vocalists, she learned I could play and asked me to audition. When I made the cut and joined, those guys became like my family."

We were waiting for the pizza pie I had ordered, so we took a seat.

"How about you?" she asked quietly.

"Um, we lived in New York until a few weeks ago," I laughed. "Rose and Emmett tied the knot about four years ago, but you probably already know that." She nodded. "Jasper and Alice are engaged but she's waiting for her clothing line to take off before she marries. And Carlisle and Esme still live in Forks."

We stayed on safer subjects not dipping into to the past. Mostly on our walk back the conversation turned to the kids. "Can I take them to meet Esme and Carlisle?"

"Sure," she nodded. "Do you think they'll hate me for hiding their grandchildren?"

I honestly wasn't sure, but Esme wasn't programmed to be able to hate and Carlisle was even more compassionate. "No," I answered truthfully.

We had reached her apartment door by now, "Do you hate me?"

That one question knocked the wind out of me. I couldn't hate her, not even after everything, she was still Bella and my heart still held a place for her. "No, I don't hate you. I don't understand why you did it but it's the past, I just hope we can move on from it and you allow me to get to know my children."

She nodded her head and walked into her apartment, "Kids dinner."

Bella and I walked back towards the kitchen, "Jazz, I think its time for us to go."

"But what about dinner daddy?" Anthony frowned sitting down in the chair.

"Aunt Alice probably wants me home for dinner," Jazz smiled giving each a kiss on the head. "Later guys."

He nudged me forward, "U-Uh, I-I'll be back as soon as possible. I'll give your mom my number and when you want to see me just call me. Whenever."

They each smiled as I wrote my number on a spare napkin and handed it to Bella, "Call me please."

"I will," she promised.

"I love you guys already," I smiled, hugging each of them. "I'll see you soon promise."

I said good-bye to Bella, Jacob, and Vanessa then left with Jasper in my Volvo.

I dropped him off at the house he shared with my sister and settled myself for a silent ride to my apartment. I liked the silence, it helped me think.

I parked my car and walked up the block towards my apartment, I opened my door and went straight for my bedroom. Peeling off my clothes, I put on a t-shirt and pajama pants. I was so drained I collapsed on my bed.

I laid on my back staring at the ceiling, I didn't know what I was going to do about everything. Last week everything made sense, my life made sense. Now _she _was back and I felt like the seventeen year old me again, hopelessly in love.

I felt the bed move slightly. "Hey baby," she whispered quietly, laying her head on my chest. "How did it go today?"

I looked down at Paige and smiled, "They're amazing, she raised them wonderfully."

"That's great. So do they love you yet?"

I gently played with the fabric on the small of her back, "I don't know but I love them."

"So did you tell her?" she whispered, drawing small circles on my chest.

"Not yet. Everything is happening so fast I don't know how she'll take it. How they'll take it."

"Edward," she sighed. "I'm her producer, it's going to come out eventually that we're engaged."

"I know, I'll tell her and the kids soon." I kissed her forehead and pulled the blankets over us, "I promise."

She reached over and turned off the lamp, then snuggled into my side, "Okay, good night. I love you."

_Was it possible to love two people at once? _"Love you too."

Seeing Bella and meeting my kids changed the outlook of where my life was headed, and now I didn't know what to expect anymore.

**BellaPOV**

"Okay, well the kids are in bed," I stretched, coming out of Lily's room. "Thanks for everything Jake."

He grabbed Nessa's hand and led her to the door, "No problem Bells honey. Any time."

We said good night and I retreated into my bedroom, I had already changed into my pajamas once Edward and Jasper left. I laid down and pulled the covers over myself. I reached up and hit the light switched.

Being near Edward again brought everything I spent years hiding away back. He was still gorgeous but he grew up and matured. I could tell he'll be a good dad to my kids. I just didn't know how I would take all the feeling coming back. Could I still love him like I did all those years ago? I know part of my heart never stopped, but it was easier to forget than deal with the pain. I could feel myself returning to that major part of my heart that would forever be in love with Edward.

"Did the kids like him?" I felt the warm breath on the back of my neck, while his arm snaked around my waist.

"I think so," I smiled, snuggling back into him. "He seemed happy."

"Good."

I turned around to face him, "Dre, are you okay with this?"

He opened his eyes, "What do you mean?"

"Edward meeting the kids."

"He's their dad," Dre smiled sweetly. "It's only logically they'll want him in their life."

"So we're good?" I asked quietly.

"Do you want to be with me?" he asked and I nodded, "Do you still love me?"

"Of course I do." _Could you share your heart with two different men?_

"Then we're good." He softly kissed my lips and slowly drifted back off to sleep.

I had an aching feeling that my perspective of my semi-normal life shifted now that Edward was back and I had no idea what to do now.

**Don't hurt me!  
Everything will work out I promise!  
It is a Bella and Edward Fanfic after all**

**Check out my profile for photos and clothes of everyone!!  
Also what the kids kinda look like! **

**Please review it makes me happy :)  
Hit that little green button!!**


	4. Discovery

**Chapter 4: Discovery**

**BellaPOV**

[Dre]

_Is this what we always wanted?  
Is this a beautiful mistake?  
Is this the way two hearts are bound to break?_

[Bella]

_Show me a part of you that's different  
Show me that you know what I need  
Give me something we can believe in_

[Both]

_Here we go again  
Back to where we never been  
Take it from the end  
Start over  
And make it better  
Here we go again_

_Back to where we never been_

_Here we go again  
Start over  
And make it better  
Here we go again_

"That's what we have so far," Dre said, putting his guitar on the stand.

I smiled and pushed the microphone away, "Its raw and not usually what we do, but we decided a couple slow songs would be okay for us."

"No, guys its awesome," Paige's voice filled the studio. "It is slow but we'll just add the bass and drums to it and kick it up a few notches."

"We still want the general theme to be known though," I explained. "Its about heartbreak, I don't want it all rocked out either."

"So we'll keep it slow," she reasoned, "Bass and drums in the background and kick up the guitar and keyboard."

"Sounds good," Dre commented, pulling me out my chair and towards the door.

"So, Jasper will be here in 20 minutes for your interview you never got done last week," James walked in, phone in hand. That phone seemed to be attached to his hand. "And the guys will be here in about 10, I already called Criss."

James was a great manager, pushy, but great none the less. "Dre, can I talk to you."

Dre nodded and walked out the door, but not before throwing me a quick smile. I turned around and found Paige tinkering around with the sound board.

"Good practice today," she softly smiled up at me. "Are they're any other songs you guys are working on?"

I plopped down on the seat next to her, "Yeah a few. Should be ready by Wednesday."

"Good," she clapped her hands. "Your gig is next Saturday, we need to record this demo soon. I have a music rep coming to watch."

When she reached back to hit the playback button, I caught a glimpse of something shiny on her left hand. I reached out and cradled her hand in mine, "Woah, nice rock. I didn't know you were engaged."

"Yep," she blushed.

"So, who's the lucking guy?"

"A guy I met in college," she shrugged.

I glared at her playfully, "Come'on I want details. How did you meet?"

She sighed but finally gave in, "He was in my chemistry class at Columbia. My parents were all about pre-med. They wanted me to be a doctor but I wanted to be a music producer. They didn't understand, so anyway, I was new to the city and I didn't know where all the good club's were. So one day we got partnered together on an assignment and we started talking, he was a city native and offered to show me around, he took me to Webster Hall. After that we immediately became friends, he was a really cool person to talk too. When I was 21, I dropped out of college and he and I started dating. We dated for three years before he popped the big question."

"Aw, college sweethearts," I gushed, causing her to blush even more. "How did he propose?"

"A little while after his birthday," she smiled. "It doesn't look like it but I'm a huge baseball fan, and since moving to New York I became a huge Mets fan. They might be the underdogs but they're so good, so he took me to a game at Shea and during the seventh inning stretch the wide screen flashed 'Will you marry me, Paige?' and me being a idiot, I gushed how romantic that was and when I turned to him he was on one knee. I looked back at the screen and saw us, so of course I rushed into his arms and said yes. The whole stadium clapped and we even got to meet some of the players after the game, when they came up to congratulate us."

"That is romantic," I laughed. "I can't wait to meet him."

"Yeah," she fumbled around nervously. "What about you?"

"What about me?" I asked confused.

"How did Dre propose?"

My eyebrows pulled together in confusion, "Dre never proposed."

"But I thought," she trailed off, lifting my left hand and looking at my black diamond ring. "It might not be a traditional engagement ring but I thought it was."

I couldn't help but laugh, "Its a promise ring. He gave it to me two months ago on my birthday. He knows I'm not ready for a commitment like marriage, I'm not that girl. Well I'm not that girl anymore, I haven't been for a long time. He gave me the ring as a promise to always be there, as my friend or unofficial boyfriend. But mainly as a promise to always be there for my kids, as their unofficial father figure."

"How did you guys meet?" she asked excitedly.

"Three years ago, when I joined the band. He was the lead singer and we basically clicked when we met. We were friends first, then he wanted to take things to the next level. He knew I had children and I didn't want to get involved in fear of what it might do to them so I said no. But he was annoying persistent, he didn't give up, and eventually I said yes."

She looked deep into my eyes, "Do you love him?"

"I think so," I sighed. "Everything has gotten so messed up now that Edward's back. I thought I knew where my life was headed but I guess I don't. Edward changed my life again, just like when he showed up in high school. My life was solid then too, marry Jacob and have a family. But he came and sent everything threw a loop, like he's doing now?"

Paige looked nervous. She was fidgeting with the hem of her tee-shirt, "D-Do you still love him? E-Edward I mean?"

I was confused, why would she be nervous. "I'll always love him," I bit my lip. "A part of me has never stopped loving him and will never stop. Besides my children, my heart belongs to him. I just love Dre to and he's been there for everything. I can't hurt him unless I'm sure Edward wants to give us a try again."

Paige was playing with her engagement ring, she was about to speak when the door swung open.

"The stars have arrived," Criss yelled coming through the doors, sometimes he reminded me of Emmett. He put up his hand dramatically over his sunglasses, "No pictures please."

He wasn't as big but he was definitely loud.

"Criss shut up," James stalked through the door behind him, of course phone in hand, probably talking to Cindi.

"You know little brother, you might be older now but I can still kick your ass."

Oh, did I forget to mention that. Criss and James are brother, Criss is one year older at twenty-six while James is twenty-five.

James' life long girlfriend is Cindi, she's into everything fashion. Just picture Alice without the mall sized closest. They met when they were thirteen and have been together ever since. Cindi lives in New York because her boutique is located in Soho, she sends us clothes and flies out to visit all the time.

Criss met Cindi's best friend Danni four years ago when she flew out here to see the band. She's moving out here soon to start her business in Seattle.

"Dude!" Speed groaned. "There's no camera's, we're not famous."

Lexi pushed past him and came up to give me a hug, "Yet, we're not famous yet."

Speed's twenty- five and his real name is Tyler but he hates to be called that, and Lexi's also twenty-four and her real name is Alexandra, but she hasn't gone by that name in years. They met in high school and have been married for six years, since she turned eighteen.

"Can we try to get through one interview before we start claiming stardom?" Dre asked leaning on the door frame.

His dark brown hair, fell into his eyes and he had a smirk that lit a fire in his hazel green eyes. Dre or Andre is twenty-six years old and moved to the U.S. when he was three, before that he live in Spain. We met when I showed up at one of their gigs to audition for the chance to be their new singer, we spent the first year being friends, before unofficially getting together two years ago. He just recently moved in to help me pay rent.

"They're like monkeys," Paige observed as everyone interacted.

My 'family' were pushing each other and laughing, acting like monkeys. "Yup," I popped out the 'p' and rolled my eyes.

"Um, Hello?" Everyone quieted and turned towards the door. It was Jasper and a television crew. _Television crew?_

"Hey Jazzy," I said slowly. "What's with the camera's?"

"They're giving me an opportunity to see if I can work on camera, this," he motioned to the camera men behind him, "is from Seattle Beats TV. They're trying me out for a permanent spot on the TV show as an music critic/interviewer."

"Hey great job Jasper," Criss spoke up from his seat.

"Thanks so lets get started," Jazz clapped his hands. "Guys I want to open the show this week with a performance, so play something new and fun."

The band looked at each other with questioning looks, we didn't know we had to play. Were we even dressed properly?

I was in a Rolling Stones t-shirt and extremely ripped skinny jeans. Lexi had on tights with Uggs and an Abby Road Beatles hoodie. Speed was wearing a Nirvana band t-shirt and black skinny jeans with Nike maverick sneakers. Criss was in slim jeans, a white button up and charcoal vest with black high top sneakers. And Dre had a Ghostbusters Puff t-shirt with jeans and black sneakers.

"Do we look okay?" I asked Paige in a whisper.

She nodded her head, "Show everyone that this band is real people singing real music. Be yourselves, not what they make you into."

I smiled, we always wanted to be ourselves. "So what song?"

"How about 'I just wanted your love'?" Paige suggested. "It's fun and fresh."

The band agreed and went into the recording booth to start setting up, meanwhile Jasper was telling the camera crew to also set up.

"You nervous?" I asked him quietly.

He played with his microphone, "Kind of."

"You'll do great," I chuckled and pat him on the back.

"Okay Mr. Whitlock," one of the men said. "It's time."

The camera-man started to record as Jasper stared straight at it and began to speak, "What's up Seattle? This is Jasper Whitlock and you're watching Seattle Beat. Today is a very special show because not only is it my first but I will be showing you one of the greatest bands to hit the streets of Seattle since, Nirvana. It is my pleasure to introduce Deaf By 30."

When Jasper gave us our cue, Speed began on the bass. A few seconds in began my cue to sing.

_You got time  
If time is what you needed  
You're not mine  
I rather not believe you're fine  
Rather think you're up all night  
You're alright  
You knew me when you met me  
Let's not fight  
I'm just a little feisty  
Maybe, maybe I would lose my mind_

Dre started on the guitar and Criss slowly began playing the drums.

_I don't wanna let you go away  
I don't wanna let you go_

The whole band picked up and Lexi began to sing with me.

_Boy, I just wanted your love  
I just need to feel your love  
I just wanted your love_

_I don't wanna let you go _

_You got steam  
The wheels are turning  
It's just me  
I'm crashing and I'm burning  
Shouldn't we be making out?  
You got guts  
Guts is what I need now  
I don't mind  
Starting to believe it's over  
Tell her "I loathe her"_

_I don't wanna let you go _

_Boy, I just wanted your love  
I just need to feel your love  
I just wanted your love_

_I don't wanna let you go _

_Ha!_

We got so into the music, we lost ourselves. Speed was head banging with Criss and Lexi. And I danced around Dre as he played his guitar solo.

_Letting you go, Letting you go  
Letting you go, Letting you go  
Letting you go, Letting you go  
Yea yea_

_I don't wanna let you go away  
I don't wanna let you go_

_I just wanted your love  
Feel your love  
I just wanted your love_

_I don't wanna let you go _

The music stopped and I noticed a couple of stray hairs fall in my face. I laughed and blew them away. Paige, Jasper and James clapped while Jasper motioned us to come out. We all piled onto the couches that lined the walls and Jasper took a seat on the single armchair. It was getting really surreal and I just felt like I was going to have a nice chat with Jazz not with the interviewer from Seattle Beat.

"That was amazing!" Jasper exclaimed. "Where'd you guys get all the energy for that performance?"

"We love to rock out," Criss piped up, before any of us could. "It's all about the music."

"Well that was a great song. Where do you get the inspiration for your music?"

This time I answered, "Someone told me that to write a good song you first have to write what you know, so that's what we do. We write what we know, personal experiences, life lessons, things of that nature."

"Last week I heard 'Almost', where did the experiences come from to develop those awesome, funny lyrics?" Jasper asked.

"Kids do not drink," Speed spoke up. "But I had a horrible moment where I got drunk in school, freshman year and up-chucked all over the lunchroom floor."

"That sounds," Jasper looked for the right word. "Disgusting."

"It was," Criss grimaced. "I was a sophomore that year. Tops my list on most disgusting things. Picture the exorcist and projectile vomiting." We all gave an involuntary shudder.

"So who made out with the homecoming queen?"

Dre raised his hand and laughed,"She was cute and I thought she liked me."

"Was anyone into drugs?" Jasper asked cautiously.

"No," we all shouted. "That was just a play on words."

"But," Criss interrupted. "I did spend a night in jail for streaking on the beach."

"Wow," Jasper laughed. "So your music is very different."

Dre chuckled, "Yeah, we like almost all types of music. So we try to write songs all kinds of people will love."

**EdwardPOV**

I loved spending time with the kids, it was times like these I was happy Bella let me take them out alone. Just so we could bond.

It was getting easier to talk with her. I am still angry but I'm trying to forgive her for the sake of making this arrangement work for us.

I love my children already and I want to see them all the time but I won't be able to do that if Bella and I don't speak.

We've been taking it slow. Small conversations here and there, things to just get the ball rolling. She did great with the kids. They're so smart, funny, and goofy. They love hanging out at the park. I think my heartbreak recovered even more when these three angels walked into my life.

Their mother leaving left a big gaping hole in me that couldn't be filled. The pain numbed when I met Paige and it got easier to deal with it, to live with it.

But its either seeing her again or having three wonderful kids, that this hole I had feels like it was never there to begin with.

I feel lighter and I smile more than I used too. Alice told me that when I picked up the kids from school on Wednesday. I looked alive again, she said.

I just couldn't tell if it was because of Bella or my recently discovered family.

All I know was that on Sunday, my life changed. I no longer wondered where Bella was, if she was happy, possibly married. Because when I caught sight of her again, certain things aligned while others became a jumbled up mess.

I honestly don't know if I still wanted to be _with _her. I knew I loved her, I always would. But what about Paige, she has been around so long and I truly do love her too, but I don't know if that's enough anymore. So I put off telling Bella and the kids about the engagement.

"We're here," I called out to the back of my car where the kids were seated. I was supposed to drop off the kids at the end of Bella's interview with Jasper.

Now him I was still a little upset with, he lied to me for six years. When he knew all this time where she was and what she was doing, who's kids she was raising. I could afford giving him the cold shoulder for the next week or two.

I put my finger to my lips and made a _shh_ sound because I didn't want them to go running in if they were still in the process of their interview.

We entered quietly and I heard Jasper asking his questions. "Speed and Lexi, I hear you guys are married?"

"Yup," Lexi smiled holding up her left hand and showing her wedding ring. "Seven years next May."

"Congratulations, who else has a special someone?"

I saw that Criss guy raise his hand and his brothers hand, "We do." He grinned, while James lowered his head in embarrassment but still smiled shyly, "We're both in love with two very hot best friends."

Jasper laughed and looked at Bella and Dre, "What about the lead singers? Anyone special you singing to?"

_Nope, she didn't marry Jake and I haven't seen any guys in her house besides the band._

The annoying little voice in my head said smugly. A part of me wanted to believe that she still loves me, like she did six years ago. Apart of me wanted to keep her as _my _Bella.

"There's only one special girl in my life," Dre grinned widely. "My Izzy here."

He draped his arm around Bella's shoulders and planted a small kiss on her cheek. I think I felt my heart crack a little.

But it shouldn't because I had Paige and Paige loved me. She was with me. She agreed to marry me. She was here for me, she never left.

I was supposed to be with her, _right?_

But if that's true why does my heart ache when I can't touch Bella, when I can't hold her? Something is still there or else that spark, that pull, that invisible force field would have died a long time ago.

"So is there love in the making here, Izzy?" Jasper asked coyly.

"He's mine," she smiled, looking into his eyes and leaning into his side. "And I'm his."

"Well, I guess that means she taken." Jasper laughed out loud, "Sounds like a few hearts broke out there."

**Little side note check out the story U****niversity for Lovers  
****Its by ****twifan3101226**

**Awesome beginning and I can't wait to see how it ends!! **

**Please review it makes me happy :)  
Hit that little green button!!**


	5. Hypocrite

**Chapter 5: Hypocrite**

**EdwardPOV**

"Do you want a grilled cheese or a ham sandwich?" I asked digging through my fridge.

It was almost four in the afternoon, I had picked up the kids from school again today. Bella was going to be in the studio until at least five tonight. The band has been working on their demo all week, getting it just right for Saturday.

I always knew Bella belonged in the music industry, that or a journalist. Whichever, I figured would make her the happiest in life and for that I am happy for her.

I figured the jealously I felt when I saw Bella or _Izzy _with Dre was uncalled for.

So she had moved on, so did I. Hell, I'm even getting married.

That's what happens when the person who you'd give your life for, willingly, leaves you. Without reason, without just cause, without a goodbye.

People leave, and then its time to move on. I had six years to let her go, six years without her.

I promised my heart to Paige now. I asked her to marry me, I love her. That's all there is to it. Simple. The end.

"Grilled cheese," Alex stated from his spot on the living room floor, his focus completely on the math problem in front of him.

Tony was leaning over his brother's shoulder, he had already completed his math homework and now was helping his brother. "Me too."

Lily, my quiet angel was coloring in her Hello Kitty coloring book. She completed her homework a few minutes ago and was busying herself with coloring in Hello Kitty's house pink.

She looked up at me when it was her turn to answer. I don't know what it is with us but somehow I always knew what she wanted. Her hazel-green eyes, showed a little girl that was much smarter than her actually age. She was wiser, and if possible gifted.

"Three grilled cheeses coming up," I shouted happily, setting the frying pan on the stove.

Being a father wasn't high on my lists of things to do this year, but I kind of like being a dad. I mean, its hard, duh, nothing is ever easy. And it takes some getting used to, but I like it.

The idea that I helped create these three perfect angels, was mind-blowing. They were the best parts of Bella and me.

"Daddy its going to burn," Lily whispered, appearing beside me and wrinkling her nose.

I was so zoned out, I wasn't focusing on the food. Quickly, I flipped the three sandwiches and was thankful that they weren't burning, it was merely a glob of melted cheese that found its way out the side and burned on the pan.

"Look daddy," Lily whispered again. She held up a colorful picture of Hello Kitty standing in front of her very colorful house.

"Very beautiful," I smiled, putting the sandwiches on three separate plates. I crouched down to her eye level and smiled at the small child that was the perfect mix of Bella and I, though if I say so myself, everyone says she looks more like me than Bella.

She has my auburn hair, and her eyes are a lighter green than Tony's and my own, hers also had a ring of hazel towards the center. "How about you hang it on the fridge."

Her smile was nearly blinding, she lite up like a christmas tree. She nodded her head up and down vigorously.

Somewhere in between setting the plates on the table and helping Alex with his math, the doorbell rang.

As I approached the door of my apartment, I felt it.

I knew it was Bella behind the door from the electricity in the air, I only felt it when it came to her.

"Hello Bella," I smiled as I opened the door wide.

She stepped in slowly, "How do you do that?"

"Magic," I chuckled before she was ambushed by the kids.

They tackled her so hard, she tripped backwards in her heels and nearly fell. My arms darted out and caught her before she hit the ground.

"Mama!" They shouted happily.

She laughed and steadied herself with my help, "Hey guys. Are you ready to go?"

They ran back towards the coffee table and planted themselves on the floor. "No," they huffed.

I glanced at my watch and realized that Bella was earlier than expected, that meant that thankfully Paige would arrive after Bella was long gone.

"Edward do you mind if we hang out for a few, they don't seem to want to leave yet."

"S-Sure," I stuttered, a few minutes wouldn't hurt.

Bella ran her fingers through her long straight blonde hair, "You know this is the first time, I've ever been in your apartment?"

"Yeah," I shrugged, "Guess I never gave you a tour then."

I could see Bella sensed the hesitation in my voice, "No that's okay."

She wandered around the room and I took in her appearance, it was a nice fall day in Seattle, not to windy. Bella was wearing a gray and black dress, with a pair a heels that would rival Rosalie.

"What happened to you?" I blurted without thinking.

Bella froze, "What do you mean?"

"Your clothes? Your shoes? Your _hair?_"

She looked down at her dress and smoothed down the skirt, "I don't understand."

"You changed _Izzy._"

I must have hit a nerve, "I changed? Of course I changed, I'm a mom."

"Kids go to the bedroom please," I requested softly.

Alexander immediately took charge, picking up Lily's arm and pulling Tony towards the back of the hallway.

"Bella," I started unsure. "I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that you're not the same person anymore."

"I'm not seventeen anymore Edward."

"No, you're not."

Bella turned swiftly, "You grew up too, you know?"

She couldn't have been more right, "People have to grow up sometime. People leave and then its time to move on."

She nodded her head seriously, "Exactly."

"Is Bella down there somewhere?" I asked annoyed. She wasn't herself, too serious.

"Bella's here Edward," she shouted. "Bella's only twenty-four now. I'm still me. What about you?"

"What about me?"

"You hated flannel," she said, fisting a handful of my navy blue shirt. "You said it was itchy and made you feel like you looked like my dad." She backed up a few steps and stared at my shoes. "You used to wear sneakers and vans, you said shoes made you feel like a duck." She met my stare and gazed into my eyes. "We grow up Edward, it happens over time."

I leaned against the wall while she sat on my couch, slowing gathering the children's bags. I felt like a hypocrite, she was right. I changed more than I thought. But than again, I haven't been me since the day she walked out my life.

"I hated heels in high school, but that was high school," She giggled quietly. "My balance improved after I got pregnant."

"I wish I was there," I said quietly. "I wish I saw you pregnant. You were always so small, its hard to believe you with a huge tummy."

"I wasn't only huge Edward. I was a house."

I chuckled quietly, as we stood silent for a long moment. Just staring at each other.

Everything has changed, we're different people now. But there's that part of my heart that still beats for her. I know its wrong, I know I shouldn't still feel this way.

"Bella I,"

"Edward," we spoke at the same time, we locked gazes and laughed quietly.

I wanted to tell her I was sorry. That I never want us to be apart again, that I wish everything was different but I didn't. Instead the noise of the lock turning on my apartment door, pulled my attention away from Bella's chocolate orbs.

_Shit! Shit! Shit!_

"Alice, I don't want to have a pink color scheme." Paige's voice came through the half opened door.

"But it's your wedding, it needs to have pink," Ally was with her. "Just look at the picture."

"Baby," Paige came through the door and spotted me right of the bat. "Tell your sister that there will be nothing pink at our wedding."

I looked at Alice in a panic, she had noticed Bella sitting on my sofa. Alice looked back at me, her panic mirroring my own.

"Paige?" Bella asked confused.

"B-Bella," Paige stuttered.

Bella stood up and looked back and forth from me to Paige, "I'm confused, who's wedding?"

"Edward," Paige walked up towards me. "I think it's time."

I couldn't speak. My mouth couldn't form words and my brain wasn't functioning. I wanted to do something, anything but I couldn't.

"We're engaged Bella," Paige said for me, since I was incapable of words. "We're hoping for a winter wedding."

Sadness flashed across her features before she composed herself, I felt my heart break all over again and wanted to run to comfort her but realized that wasn't my place anymore.

Instead, I bottled up the emotions and kept my face completely indifferent. This was my life now, it was time I owned up to it.

"Oh," she said slowly. "Well that changes things. Congratulations you guys."

"We wanted to tell you Bella," Paige offered. "But everything has happened so fast, we didn't want to ruin the progress the kids and Edward made."

"No, I completely understand." I could tell it was forced, her lips were pulled into a tight smile. "Kids come'on, its time to go."

"Wait Bella," I finally found my voice. "They don't have to leave so soon."

"Yes they do," she said coldly.

The kids ran out the room and pulled me into a huge hug. "Bye daddy," they said in unison.

"B-But," I stuttered.

But it was too late, Bella and my kids were already out the door, Alice running behind them.

**BellaPOV**

"Bella! Please stop!" Alice yelled.

_God! _I just had to get out of here.

"No Alice!" I yelled back.

"Please!"

I unlocked the doors to my Pathfinder and helped buckle the children in. Once they were settled, I realized I hadn't heard Alice's voice after her last please. Somewhat satisfied, I climbed into the driver's seat.

"You know you walk pretty fast in four and a half inch Yves Saint Laurent shoes," Alice said suddenly and smugly from my passenger seat, sending me jumping up in surprise.

"Shit Alice," I said breathless and clutching my chest.

"Language Bella," she scolded. "There are children present."

"Yeah mom," Alex laughed, while he and his siblings held out their hands for a dollar.

_Damn Jacob to the lowest pits of hell for making me make that rule._

When the kids were four they started repeating everything they heard, and Jacob used to curse too much for his own good. So I made the rule that he had to give them each a dollar whenever he cursed in front of them. Jacob almost went bankrupt and finally decided to stop cursing.

Grumbling, I dug through my purse and handed them each a dollar.

"You know in order to get moving you kinda have to start the car," Alice laughed. "And by the way I love your outfit."

"Thanks," I huffed, putting the car in drive and starting towards my apartment.

During the drive, I was working the scenarios that would get me out of the awkward conversation I was bound to have with Alice when we arrived home.

"Its not going to work you know," Alice said suddenly, turning her attention away from my children.

"What's not going to work?"

She sighed softly and crossed her arms over her chest, "Throwing me out of a moving vehicle."

"Stupid psychic pixie," I mumbled to myself.

)!#$%^&*(

"He's getting married Alice!" I groaned.

"I know."

"To her. All beautiful with big boobs."

Alice sighed, "Her boobs aren't that big."

"They're bigger than mine," I sighed collapsing onto the couch.

"Bella what's wrong?"

The kids were already in their rooms. It was almost eight and Alice had been here since dinner.

"He's happy," I began.

"You are too Bells," Alice said softly. "Dre is a great guy."

I had this aching feeling in the pit of my stomach. When we were staring at each other all I wanted to say was, I missed you. I'm glad you came here, I wish we could erase the last six years and do it over. The right way.

But I chickened out. That was way to extreme for one of the only times we were left alone together.

"He moved on. He found someone that won't hurt him the way I did. Someone to treat him right and love him the way he should be loved." I said. "Someone who's not me."

"But what about Dre?"

I was being so hypocritical. I could have someone but he can't do the same and get engaged. The little voice in my head was screaming that it wasn't the same.

"I love him Alice," I pleaded. "But it isn't the same. It will never be compared to how much I love your brother."

"I know," she sighed. "But this is his life now Bella. Paige is a good girl, you should know."

I did know. She was awesome and cool and had wonderful taste in music. She was everything I imagined the perfect Mrs. Edward Cullen would be. Just one small glitch, I wished it was me.

"Alice please understand," I begged, already tearing up. "When I left six years ago, I swore I thought I was doing the right thing. Then after awhile I realized that the right thing would have been to stay. But, by that time it was too late to go back home. There isn't a day that goes by that I don't regret how I handled the whole thing."

"Bella he was a mess after you left," she said quietly, her eyes filling with tears. "We all were, but I've never seen him so lifeless. He went through the motions of everyday life, but it wasn't the same. He blamed himself a lot, he figured that something he did drove you away. He hasn't touched the piano since. But Bella please understand that after he met Paige, it seemed like he was getting better, he smiled a bit more, but we could tell he was still incomplete.

"That day you turned up in that recording studio, he was shocked of course and then to find out he was a father too. It was mind blowing. But since having you and the kids in his life, I'm starting to see my big brother again. He loves you Bella, every moment of everyday. He's never stopped loving you, he just doesn't know what to do about it anymore."

Alice's words brought me to tears and she comforted me while I cried on her shoulder for an hour. Dre thankfully spent the night at Criss's place, something about having to be up early for the new shipment of CDs in the morning.

Deep down inside I just wanted to be back in high school. Walk down the hallway with Edward by my side and enjoy the times before everything got complicated.

I'm glad he's here, I honestly am. He moved on with his life, like I hoped he would. So now I could move on with my own.

Couldn't I?

But somehow I knew the next few weeks were going to seriously test everything I knew about my life. Like realizing I can't give my heart to someone else because another person already has it with them.

I didn't know what to do about Dre, or Paige, or even Edward. My emotions were on overdrive and I just wanted a break. I wanted a sign from someone to tell me that everything will turn out okay.

But I wouldn't get my sign. Instead I had to drag myself to bed and fall asleep with a heavy heart full of sadness and regret. And await the morning when life could figure out a new way to screw me over.

**Okay I give everyone permission to hate me....**

**I am so sorry!! So I work about 80 hours a week and when I get home I go straight to sleep. **

**But to show you guys how much I love ya and this story. I quit my job on Monday, well I gave in my one week notice, tomorrow, Friday, is my last day.**

**I can't take that job its like a sweatshop. 80 hours a week for 7.25 an hour.  
SO NOT WORTH IT!**

**I will be updating much more now, since I am unemployed. Cue the dance music.**

**Love you guys, that haven't given up on my story and a special thanks to BLUEJOLLYRANCHER for the wonderful tip, I loved your idea.**

**And especially to my beta ****AaEeVv. Thank the gods that she helped me by coming up with the idea for this chapter!! **

**Everyone a round of appalause from the two lovely people. This chapter is from them.**

**Review! Review! Review!**


	6. Movies

**Chapter 6: Movies**

**JasperPOV**

Bella has been my sister from the moment Edward saw her and he forgot his own name. She's been my sister from the moment she dropped her books in English class that day we got paired up on the fateful assignment.

I'm not saying I don't like Paige, I do. She really is a good person. But is she my sister? No, she's not. The missing eighth spot in my family was filled six years ago, and I am in no hurry to have her trade places with Bella.

Is Edward happy? I think he's deluded himself into thinking he is. Would Paige make him happy? I honestly don't think so, that's Bella's job.

I believe in fate, that's how I got to where I am today. It was fate that I met Carlisle and then the rest of the Cullen's. It was fate that I met Alice, and no matter what my idiotic little brother says, it was fate that he met Bella.

Now, you may be asking yourself, what really is my part in this whole messy situation. Well the simple answer would be, is making sure my brother doesn't walk down the aisle with the wrong girl.

I know my brother loves Paige, but he's not _in love _with her. That ever-lasting, breath-taking, heart-breaking type of love.

And I'm not only thinking about my brother here, or Bella for that matter. But also Paige and Dre, no one deserves to be loved unless loved fully and unconditionally.

My phone beeping in my pockets, brought me back to reality. _New Message._

_From: Emmett _

_This is Teddy Bear to Major Emo. I have captured Doctor Denial and we are in route. See you in 20. Over?_

I swear it is hard to believe this man is twenty-five years old. I laughed to myself and wrote back to him.

_ To: Emmett _

_Major Emo? Seriously? See you in 20._

"Jazz?" Alice popped her head in the living room of our apartment. "Is Paige coming with Edward today?"

"No," I shook my head. "She's putting on the finishing touches on Deaf by 30's CD for tomorrow."

"Oh okay," she sighed. "What are we going to watch anyway?"

I smiled at my future wife, "Some old movies."

She smiled happily at my response and flitted back into the kitchen. Less than twenty minutes later she appeared back into the living room with two huge bowls of popcorn and a huge bottle of soda and cups.

"It's like old times Jazzy," she shouted excitedly. "A regular movie night with the family."

I laughed at my over-exuberant wife while I walked over to my apartment door and answered it.

"Hey Major Emo," boomed Emmett, slamming open my door.

"Major Emo?" Alice giggled, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't look at me like that," I chuckled. "He named himself Teddy Bear."

"How very manly Emmett," she said in a mock serious tone. "Come in guys."

Rosalie walked in before Emmett, then he came in pulling a blindfolded Edward. I stood back looking rather confused on why Edward was blindfolded.

"Emmett," Edward growled, while he was being pushed onto the sofa. "I know we're in Jasper's apartment so can I please take off the blindfold now?!"

"Sure," Emmett replied in a bored tone and began munching on the popcorn.

I walked towards the flat screen and the dvd player to make sure everything was set up, "What was with the blindfold anyway?"

"I wanted to make sure Doctor Denial wouldn't escape," he said seriously before a huge grin took residence on his face. "Plus it was fun."

Rosalie rolled her eyes, "He was humming the Mission Impossible theme song to himself the entire drive."

We all burst out laughing while Edward crossed his arms over his chest, looking annoyed that we found humor in his situation. "What are we watching anyway?"

I smiled smugly and reached for the remote, "Since you guys weren't there to witness some of the moments when Bella was pregnant, I found the dvds Jacob sent me while they were in Phoenix. So I thought that maybe you would like you watch some home movies."

**EdwardPOV**

_"Home movies"_

My heart stuttered when Jasper said I would be able to see when Bella was pregnant.

"R-Really?" I gulped, suddenly very afraid.

"Yup," Jasper grinned, pressing play on the remote and dimming the lights.

"OhMyGod!" Alice shrieked. "Look how big she is."

My family started a commentary during the first video, but I didn't pay an attention. Instead, my focus was all on the very pregnant Bella, on the television screen.

_"Hi Jazzy," Bella smiled waving at the camera. "I'm six months now," she stood up and showed off her huge pregnant belly, "And guess what? It's boys!"_

_She held up a ultrasound, with three very visible babies, "They're all boys. I was sort of hoping for a girl. But yesterday they finally stopped moving enough for Dr. Aaron to see them." _

_"Izzy, Rebecca and Rachel are here!" cried an older man's voice._

_"Oops, gotta go." She waved and stood up, "Bye Jazzy!"_

The screen went black before a new scene began.

_"Jacob!" shouted Rebecca. "Where is she?"_

_Jacob's voice came from behind the camera, "Amber called, they're coming up the block."_

_"Everyone quiet she's almost here." The living room was filled with other people, talking and mingling._

_Jacob moved the camera to face a huge dinning room table that was fully decorated and above on the wall hung a sign that said 'Happy Baby Shower'._

It was her baby shower, something that I should have been around for.

_"Do I look okay, Jacob?" Charlie appeared on the screen, fidgeting with his tie. _

_"Yup," Jacob chuckled. "Bells is gonna be so surprised you came."_

_"Wouldn't miss my daughters baby shower for the world."_

_"She's here," Rebecca shrieked._

_The lights went out and everyone quieted, while the front door opened and Bella's voice was faintly heard, "Why is it so dark? Jacob said he was home."_

_"Surprise!" shouted everyone at the party, to a very red and stunned Bella. She was larger, and wobbled her way in, greeted by the onslaught of people before she made it to Jacob and her dad._

_"Daddy," she cried, leaping into his arms. "I'm so happy you're here, you said you weren't coming until christmas." _

_He laughed, "I couldn't miss my daughter's baby shower."_

The film went on to show Bella opening many gifts, most of them being toys and clothes, of all different colors. She was trilled, and stood cooing over a matching set of baby bathrobes.

After that dvd ended a new one started. My breathing caught in my chest when Jasper's face appeared on the screen and he motioned for Jacob to be quiet, as he entered a room that belonged to Bella.

_"Jingle Bells?" Jasper whispered, pushing Bella's hair out her face. _

_"Mhmm?" she mumbled, digging her face deeper into the pillow._

_"Wake up sleepy bells," Jasper laughed. "Its baby day."_

_"Jasper?" she moaned, sitting up in her bed. "You're here!"_

_"Of course," he chuckled hugging her. "You're giving birth to my nephews today, I have to be here."_

_Her bottom lip trembled, and her eyes filled up with tears. "I want Edward," she mumbled so softly._

_"Aww Bellie," Jacob whined from behind the camera. "Cheer up, you're going to have the boys today."_

_She rubbed her face with the palms of her hand and cleared her throat, "You're right. I'm going to be a mom." She giggled before a confused look fell over her face, "Jacob, why are you filming?"_

_"I have to document the day," he said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. _

The day continued with Jacob following around Bella all day. Jasper was there too. He was checking to make sure her overnight bag was set, that she had the clothes for the babies to come home in. It was three separate sets of sleepers, one blue, one green, and one yellow.

I had an ache in my chest, everything that Jasper was doing in the video were things I should have done. If I had been there. I couldn't help but be furious with myself for not trying harder to find her. But then again I couldn't help but be furious with Bella for not telling me about my children.

She should have known I would have done whatever in my power to make sure she was taken cared of. I would have been there every step of the way. If I was only given a chance.

_"Jacob, if you don't get that camera out my face I will kill you!" Bella seethed, seated in the inside of the car._

_They helped her out and before long, Jasper was in the required scrubs and seated behind her supporting her shoulders._

_Bella was red faced and sweating, her beautiful brown hair was stuck to her forehead. She pushed and unlike the movies, she didn't scream. She was stronger than that, more focused._

_"It's a boy," the doctor exclaimed. "Born 4:27 pm."_

_Bella was craning her head, trying to see before her face contorted in pain and began pushing again._

_"It's another boy. Born 4:34 pm."_

_Anthony's cry was very different than his brother's. The doctor handed him off before he took his position again. _

_"Bella, It's a girl," he said clearly surprised. "Born 4:42 pm."_

_"My baby girl?" Bella laughed, her tears prickling her eyes._

_ She fell asleep not long after, while Jasper and Jacob went to the babies in the nursery. The babies were placed beside each other in matching bassinets, Lily in the middle between her brothers._

_"He looks like Edwards twin," Jasper said softly pointing at Anthony. "And he looks like Bella."_

_"They are some beautiful kids." Jacob chuckled, "Your bro did a good job. She's gorgeous, I'm going to be beating down guys when she gets to high school."_

_"I wish Edward could see this," Jasper whispered._

_Jacob sighed, "I know I should hate the guy, but I think he should be here too. I don't completely agree with Bella on this whole thing, but she's my best friend, I'm respecting her wishes."_

**EmmettPOV**

I hated watching anyone in pain. And that's what Edward's face looked like. He was in pain. His face contorted in a mask of utter happiness and mind-numbing pain.

We continued to watch Bella as she named her children after all of us. And I officially have a bone to pick with Jacob, for the chipmunk crack. But that's besides the point. We saw their first steps, their first words, first birthday.

We were up to the video of the kid's first christmas, and the image of Bella got sadder and sadder. I couldn't imagine what was going through her mind during the years she was doing this alone.

You hear about that motherly glow every new mother has, that amazing smile they have permanently fixed on their face. But, Bella didn't have that. I had always known her to have a constant light in her presence that shined onto others, but watching these videos, you knew it went out when she left Edward.

And that's not to say that my brother was any better in the days and even years after Bella left. If anything he was a shell of the person she left behind.

That's why I don't agree with this marriage my brother is trying to put together. I might not be as open in my opinions as Jasper but doesn't mean I don't think it might be a disaster waiting to happen. I mean if my brother was positive that he'll be happy in this relationship then I'll support it. But you could see the doubt in his eyes when he looked at Paige.

"I have to go," I suddenly said jumping to my feet and feeling around for my car keys.

"Emmie?" Rosie said unsure, looking up at me.

I had five curious pairs of eyes staring at me, looking at me as if I was crazy.

"I-I have to go take care of something," I stuttered, looking down at Rosie. "I promise, I'll be back."

I was trying to make her see that everything was okay. And she must have sensed it because she smiled and nodded her head.

"Okay babe."

Twenty minutes later I was downtown, shutting the doors of my Honda and running up the stairs of her apartment building, frantically knocking on the door.

"Who is it?" I heard her shout through the door.

I was out of breath, "It's me. Emmett."

I heard her undo the locks and the deadbolt before she slowly opened the door, "Hey Em, come in."

I haven't been in Bella's apartment before. It was nice, something I pictured her living in. She had a spacious living room. The back wall made up of large windows with a beautiful view of the city. She led me over to the center of her living room and motioned for me to sit while she retreated back into the kitchen to get me a drink.

"The kids aren't here Em," she said apologetically, handing me my cup of water. "They went out with Dre to see a movie."

"Why are you alone?" I asked taking a seat on her sofa.

She mimicked my action, "I wanted to clean the place up a little."

A comfortable silence passed as I watched her nervously play with her hands on her lap.

"Not that I'm complaining Emmett," she smiled. "But what's up?"

I downed the rest of my ice water and set the glass on the coffee table. "I wanted to see you," I chuckled. "We haven't really talked since we came back."

"I know," she blushed. "But your family must be busy with planning for the up coming wedding."

I wonder if she knew that she winced when she said that. "Ah, yes the big wedding."

I fiddled with the hem of my shirt for a bit. "How did you take the news?" I whispered quietly.

"I'm happy for them," she shrugged. "Everyone deserves happiness."

"That's very true," I nodded. "So why aren't you happy?"

She looked taken back before pulling herself together again, "What do you mean?"

"I know when someone in my family isn't happy, Bella."

"Seems like everyone in your family is pretty happy," she grumbled.

I laughed, "My brother is – well he's a separate matter. But you Mama Bells, don't look too happy to me."

"You don't understand Emmett."

"Well then," I clapped my hands, "Help me understand. Because I don't seem to get how anyone as awesome as you doesn't deserve to be happy."

"It's simple," she sighed. "Edward's getting married. The end."

"That's not it Bella," I stood up out of anger. "This life, your life. You walk around, like you're okay with it. But I see the truth and I know this isn't the life you want."

"I have become accustomed to this life," she stated, standing in front of me. "It was never my first choice. If I can go back I would have stayed with Edward, started my life with him. If I would have stayed, I might have gone to college. But I can't take it back, so I go on with the life I made for myself. I hate living in an apartment, this is only until I save enough to get my kids a nice house. But I love my job, I love making music for people. Being on stage, makes me feel like I can believe in something again."

"I know." I nodded, knowing that when I saw Bella in that recording studio, she was in her element. She was happy, even if for a moment, she was happy.

"Everything was great, I was okay with this life. Until I saw Edward that day in the studio. That day my world came undone. All the pain I felt, all the pain I caused. It all came back. I know I messed up when I left six years ago. I know I ruined the most amazing thing I had ever had, but I thought I was doing the right thing. And I know I shouldn't feel this way because I was the one that ended it. I was the one that left him behind. But I have never loved anyone like I love your brother. He was up until now, the single most wonderful thing life had to offer me."

I knew this, I saw it. She looked stuck, almost as if she didn't know what to say next.

"It's okay Bells," I urged. "I'm here."

"I never got over him. It's been six years since I left and I still can't let him go." I saw tears slide down her heated cheeks. "I know I should have but some part of my heart held out for the fact that we were meant to be. That even though I made a huge mistake in leaving, we were still destined to be together. That someday we would be. And a selfish part of me hoped he would wait too."

"But Bella, it was meant to be." I said with determination.

"I thought that too. Then I found out about Paige," she whispered, her tears leaving marks down her face. "And I felt so stupid and so jealous. Because she was getting my happily-ever-after. I knew I shouldn't because I have Dre, and he loves me and my kids. But I still did, and even though I hoped he would find love. It made the realization that we were over so eerily true. It made me realize that I have to let him go, because she was good for him. Because she wouldn't break him, like I did."

She was standing in front of me, her right hand closed in a tight fist over her necklace. I reached over and pulled her into my arms as she continued to cry.

"Dre is amazing and _God _I want to love him like he loves me. He has helped me raise my kids and he has become a lifeline for me. And even though I can't marry him, I can see a life with him. The house with my kids and Romeo. I could see us being safe and secure, possibly still with the band. Growing old together as we watch our grandchildren grow up. But when I would look beside me it wouldn't be Dre there holding my hand, it would be Edward. Because he is the only one I want to take that journey with and I screwed it up."

I sat down of the armchair with her on my lap as she continued to sob so hard she began to hiccup.

"N-Now, he's going to marry her. And they're going to be happy. She's going to make him happy and help him raise a family. Would he forget my kids? Now that he has an actually family. Not one that is broken and left him behind. Would he repay the sentiment and in turn leave us behind? Because I don't think my heart could handle it if he does. The kids, t-they admire him, look up to him. I never thought it was possible for them to love him as much as they do. In the limited time they have known him, he has captured their hearts and he holds it in the palm of his hand, and it terrifies me."

"I know," I whispered. "But he loves them Bella. He would never leave them."

She nodded her head and wiped her face with her hands. "I love him, Emmett. And I want him to be be happy. What am I going to do?"

"I don't know Bella," I whispered sadly as I held her tighter. "But I do know that no matter how much my brother denies it, he loves you just as much as he did in high school, if not more. Life isn't always fair. But you have done a pretty good job so far. You raised those three kids amazingly. You have been an awesome mom, and you deserve to be happy. You deserve Edward."

"I don't deserve Edward. I always knew that," she sighed. "I don't deserve Dre that much either."

"Everyone deserves love," I said sternly, unclasping her chain and letting it pool in the palm of her hands. "Everyone deserves happiness and a chance at their happily-ever-after. Because if you still wear this chain you got so many years ago, with the ring that he gave you. You know in your heart, that you haven't given up on your happily-ever-after yet."

She bit her lip and nodded her head mutely.

"And I know for a fact, that Edward carries his chain with him everywhere he goes. He doesn't wear it, but he has it." I smiled then sighed. "As to what you're going to do about Edward and Dre, well, I can't tell you that because only you will know what the right thing to do is. But remember that Dre is a good guy and if you're going to be with him, he deserves all of you not only half. I know you love him, but you have to do the right thing by him too."

She nodded her head in agreement, tears starting to pour from her eyes once again.

"But for right now," I said softly, leaning back in the chair with her nestled on my lap. "We are going to sit here and you are going to cry until you can't cry anymore. Because you are my little sister and sometimes it's my job as your big brother to hold you as you cry, then go beat up the son of bitch that made you cry."

She laughed and nodded her head one more time before the only noises that could be heard were her occasionally sniffles and whimpers.

"And don't worry," I chuckled. "Edward's next on my list."

**The weather here is terrible. The wind knocked down one of the phone lines.**

**Meaning it knocked off my internet. I actually got it back this morning.**

**First concert is next and expect a Emmett and Edward blow-up!**

**Review! Review! Review!**


	7. Showdown

**Chapter 7: Showdown**

**BellaPOV**

The talk I had last night with Emmett was the only thing that helped make everything make sense in a long time. I don't even think that sentence made sense, but I hope you get the point.

"Come'on Izzy," Lexi whined. "If you move, I won't be able to get the eyeliner to go on straight."

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"Girls," James said walking into the room. "You have five minute before you have to go on."

"Okay," Lexi smiled sweetly. "We'll be right out."

"Oh, come'on Jay," a voice sang behind him. "Let us in," she whined, "You know they want to see us!"

"Cindi?!" I shouted, once I realized who it was. "You better get your gorgeous butt in here and save me!"

"Haha," Danni taunted, sticking her tongue out at James and walking in the room and straight into Lexi's waiting arms.

"Yeah babe," Cindi laughed pushing James out the door. "Its girl time. Out!"

Cindi and Danni laughed their heads off at the stunned expression on James' face.

"I see you're wearing the corset I sent you Lexi," Cindi smiled, spinning Lexi. "Looks amazing like I knew it would."

Cindi and Danni looked like model's. First with their flawless bodies, and then with their sense of style. Danni's hair was pulled into a low ponytail, and she wore a simple white tube top with a small vest and black skinny jeans, not to mention she had on leather ankle boots. She had a black heart chain and a silver and black bangle. Cindi's hair was in a wild mess of curls and she wore a black satin trim bustier, vintage dark blue skinny jeans, and blue and black slingback heels. To match her vintage look, she had vintage blue crystal drop earrings and a small silver, black and blue clutch.

"You're lucky I like the corset," Lexi grumbled. "I would have worn my Kings of Leon Tee instead."

I don't know why she was complaining, she looked amazing. Her hair was straight and hanging around her face. She had silver hoops and silver bangles. Cindi sent Lexi a black and silver corset that looks like something out of Japan. She matched her top with black skinny's and silver peep-toe heels.

"So," Cindi whispered, sitting on the vanity in front of me. "What's wrong?"

I adjusted the skinny tie around my neck. Suddenly it felt as if I was choking. "Nothing. I'm great."

"I saw him," she sighed, pushing a piece of my hair out my face. "Edward, is outside."

"Of course he is," I half-laughed. "His soon-to-be wife is my producer."

"That's not fair Izzy, and you know it."

I sighed heavily, "Yeah, I know. I just wish he wasn't here right now. I'm nervous as it is. The guys from Eclipse Records are outside in the crowd. Do you know what that means?" Cindi nodded her head excitedly. "If we get signed, it'll mean the world to the band. We can make a difference with the music we play."

"Calm down, Izzy." Cindi laughed. "I love your outfit by the way," she pointed out playing with the ribbon tied around my plaid shirt, "It's like rock goddess meets naughty school girl. Why didn't I think of that?"

I laughed, as I adjusted the tank top and tie. It was a simple outfit. A black and red plaid mini skirt, black high heeled boots, white tank top, and a black skinny tie I stole from Criss last night.

"Ladies, it's time." Criss' booming voice came through the door. "Let's go rock their brains out."

Criss as always was a little more dressed up than Dre and Speed. He had a black dress shirt, gray jeans and black and gray sneakers. Speed wore and anatomy shirt, extra skinny jeans and black sneakers. Dre had on dark blue jeans, black vans, and a vintage Michael Jackson Thriller Tee.

"Come'on," Dre whispered, his voice smoothing. "It's time to go."

"Have you called your mom?" I asked, my motherly instincts kicking in. "How are the kids?"

He smiled and rolled his eyes at my protectiveness, "Mom says their fine."

Dre leaned down and gave me a small peck on the cheek, squeezing my hand at the same time, "Let's go."

The roar of the crowd was something that over time became more relaxing than nerve racking. The curtains were still closed and I took my place on the right side of Dre, for the first couple of songs he would be singing alone, with me on back-up.

The guitar felt good in my hands, and like always I remembered my mom.

**EdwardPOV**

"Happy birthday man," James came from behind Jasper and patted his back.

"Thanks," Jasper laughed, coughing a little. Jazz was turning twenty-five today.

"You should know that they picked your favorite song to open with," James smiled than walked away to join a table with two very beautiful girls.

"Really?" Jazz asked Paige excitedly.

Paige giggled softly, her laugh making her shoulders shake under my arm, "Maybe, I wasn't supposed to say."

"What's so great about the song Jazzy?" Alice asked, looking up at him.

"Well it's called 'Comatose', Dre sings most of it. But Bells is amazing on the guitar in the beginning. I've only seen her perform it once before, and it's sick. She jumps off the drum set platform and everything."

My eyebrows shot up at the mention of this, "Really?"

Before Jazz had a chance to answer, the lights in the club dimmed and James was on center stage on the mic, "What's up, Seattle?!" The crowd cheered, "It's my distinct pleasure to present Deaf By 30!!!"

The stage curtains opened and classically music bellowed from the speakers. I was confused for a second before Bella jumped from the top of the platform and landed gracefully next to Dre. Her guitar solo began and she killed it from her spot on the stage.

"Woah! You go Bells!" Emmett yelled, jumping up from his seat.

Her skill on the guitar had grown since the last time I saw her play. She looked amazing, her head banging along with every chord she played. She continued to play the guitar as Dre began to sing.

[Dre]

_I hate feeling like this  
I'm so tired of trying to fight this  
I'm asleep and all I dream of  
Is waking to you  
_

_Tell me that you will listen  
Your touch is what I'm missing  
And the more I hide I realize I'm slowly losing you  
_

_Comatose  
I'll never wake up without an overdose of you_

Bella smiled in our direction before her focus went back to her guitar. She looked mesmerizing, her blonde hair flying in every which direction.

[Dre & Bella]

_Oh how I adore you  
Oh how I thirst for you  
Oh how I need you _

[Dre]

_Comatose  
I'll never wake up without an overdose of you_

Jazz and Alice stood up and joined the rest of the crowd as everyone sung along to the chorus. I knew Bella belonged on the stage, so that everyone could hear her. Emmett turned and shook his head at me. I raised my eyebrow confused, before taking a look around me. I was the only one in the whole club that wasn't standing.

Quickly I stood and cheered along with everyone else. It wasn't that the band wasn't amazing, I was just to caught up in watching Bella move around the stage.

[Dre & Bella]

_I don't wanna live  
I don't wanna breathe  
'les I feel you next to me  
you take the pain I feel  
waking up to you never felt so real  
I don't wanna sleep  
I don't wanna dream  
'cause my dreams don't comfort me  
The way you make me feel  
Waking up to you never felt so real_

[Dre & Bella]

_Oh how I adore you_

_Waking up to you never felt so real  
Oh how I thirst for you_

_Waking up to you never felt so real  
Oh how I adore you_

_The way you make me feel_

_Waking up to you never felt so real_

**[a/n: song lyrics are chopped up, some songs are just too long!!]**

A breathless Bella walked up to the microphone, "How is everyone doing tonight?" She laughed at the cheer the crowd gave. "I'll take that as a great, I just wanted to say a quick happy birthday to my friend Jazzy. That song was for you."

The crowd and Jasper cheered as Bella took off her guitar and set it on the stand. In response Dre picked up his and gave Bella the center mic. Bella smiled and pointed at Lexi, as she began on the keyboard a soft melody. Bella slowly approached the microphone and began to sing.

[Bella]

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
Leading you down into my core  
Where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home _

[Bella & (Dre)]

_(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become  
_

[Bella]_  
Now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life  
_

Bella looked so sad as she sang, but when she caught eye of someone in the crowd, smiling and trying to sing along to the song, her face lit up. She looked content and very happy just being in the moment with her band. _  
_

[Bella & (Dre)]_  
(All this time I can't believe I couldn't see)  
(Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me)  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything  
(Without a thought without a voice without a soul)  
(Don't let me die here)  
(There must be something more)  
Bring me to life_

__

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become

_Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life_

**[a/n: song lyrics are chopped up, some songs are just too long!!]**

"Fellas," Dre laughed, getting back in the center and handing Bella his guitar, "Isn't there always that one girl, that's always hot and cold?" The men in the crowd cheered, many of them receiving a slap on the back of the head, like Emmett. "Well, I don't know about you but I hate women like that." He winked at Bella.

Bella flipped him off, and I chuckled softly at her. She rolled her eyes and began to play the guitar.

[Dre]

_Go!!  
So 1, 2, 3, take my hand and come with me  
Because you look so fine  
And I really wanna make you mine.  
I say you look so fine  
That I really wanna make you mine._

__

Oh, 4,5,6 c'mon and get your kicks  
Now you dont need that money  
When you look like that, do ya honey.

Big black boots,  
Long blonde hair,  
She's so sweet  
With her get back stare.

_Well I could see,  
You home with me,  
But you were with another man, yea!  
I know we,  
Ain't got much to say,  
Before I let you get away, yea!  
I said, are you gonna be my girl?_

I withheld a growl, when he pointed out that Bella was wearing black boots and she had blonde hair.

Did I mention that Bella looked like every guy's fantasy of a school girl? It was a miracle all the guys tonight weren't drooling.

_  
_[Dre]_  
Big black boots,  
Long blonde hair,  
She's so sweet  
With her get back stare._

_Well I could see,  
You home with me,  
But you were with another man, yea!  
__I know we,  
Ain't got much to say,  
Before I let you get away, yea!  
I said, are you gonna be my girl?_

_I could see,  
You home with me,  
But you were with another man, yea!  
I know we,  
Ain't got much to say,  
Before I let you get away, yea!  
Uh, be my girl.  
Be my girl.  
Are you gonna be my girl?! Yea_

**[a/n: song lyrics are chopped up, some songs are just too long!!]**

Bella handed back Dre his guitar and pushed him playfully out the way.

"You know," she smiled, pushing her hair out of her face, "How there's always that one guy you can't get rid of ladies?" The women in the crowd cheered. "No matter how much you want to. Well this song is for them."

[Bella]

_I throw all of your stuff away  
I'm gonna clear you out of my head  
I tear you out of my heart  
And ignore all your messages  
I tell everyone we are through  
'Cause I'm so much better without you  
But it's just another pretty lie  
'Cause I break down  
Every time you come around  
_

[Bella & Lexi]_  
So how did you get here under my skin?  
I swore that I'd never let you back in  
Should have known better in trying to let you go  
'Cause here we go go go again  
Hard as I try I know I can't quit  
Something about you is so addictive  
We're falling together  
you'd think that by now I'd know  
cause here we go go go again_

Lexi was laughing and singing along with Bella as she danced across the stage.

[Bella]

_You never know what you want  
And you never say what you mean  
But I start to go insane  
Every time that you look at me  
You only hear half of what I say  
And you're always showing up too late  
And I know that I should say goodbye  
But it's no use  
Can't be with or without you_

[Bella & Lexi]_  
So how did you get here under my skin?  
I swore that I'd never let you back in  
Should have known better in trying to let you go  
Cause here we go go go again  
Hard as I try I know I can't quit  
Something about you is so addictive  
We're falling together you'd think that by now I'd know  
Cause here we go go here we go again  
Here we go again  
Should have known better in trying to let you go  
'Cause here we go go go again  
_

[Bella]_  
Again (and again, and again)  
Again (and again, and again)  
And again And again  
And again And again  
And again And again  
And again And again  
And again And again _

**[a/n: song lyrics are chopped up, some songs are just too long!!]**

Bella passed Dre his guitar and ran to the stand to get her own again. Instead of taking their spots, Bella and Dre stood in the center, close to one another and sharing the microphone.

"Well," Dre sighed. "Our set is almost over. But we still have one more song to leave you with."

"We love you guys," Bella laughed, "Thanks for coming out to see us tonight."

[Dre]

_She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
She pushed me in the pool  
At our last school reunion  
She laughs at my dreams  
But I dream about her laughter  
Strange as it seems  
She's the one I'm after_

[The Whole Band]_  
__'cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for  
_

[Dre]_  
She can't keep a secret  
For more than an hour  
She runs on 100 proof attitude power  
And the more she ignores me  
The more I adore her  
What can I do?  
I'd do anything for her_

Bella laughed as she whispered something in Dre's ear. Emmett for like the thousandth time tonight turned back to look at me with this face that said 'You could have that.'

I rolled my eyes at him, again and went back to watching Bella play._  
_

[Dre]_  
And when she sees it's me  
On her caller ID  
She won't pick up the phone  
She'd rather be alone  
But I can't give up just yet  
Cause every word she's ever said  
Is still ringin' in my head  
Still ringin' in my head_

_She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
Knows just what to say  
So my whole day is ruined_

[The Whole Band]_  
'cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more_

_Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
__And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
Oh, I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm looking for  
Just the girl I'm looking for_

[Dre]  
_I'm looking for  
I'm looking for  
I'm looking for  
Just the girl I'm looking for_

**[a/n: song lyrics are chopped up, some songs are just too long!!]**_  
_

Everyone in the club went crazy after the band finished their set.

"Babe," Paige's voice broke through the applause. "I'm going to see what the executives thought." I nodded my head and she placed a quick kiss on my cheek. "You guys should go hang out in the back if you want, it'll be quieter."

I smiled, a little relieved. Quiet sounded pretty good about now, plus I wanted to check on the kids. They were staying at Dre's mom's house. Not my first choice but Jacob and Vanessa went out of town yesterday to visit Jacob's dad in Phoenix.

I retreated away from the maddening crowd and into the back room.

**EmmettPOV**

I watched as Edward walked away and figured that now was as good a time as any to talk to him.

"Rosie," I whispered, tapping her on the shoulder. "I'm going to go talk to Edward, okay?"

She turned and looked at me with a dazzlingly smile, "I know."

"Will you be okay?" I asked slowly, my hand gliding over her stomach.

She sighed, "Yes Emmett, we'll be fine."

"Good," I chuckled, planting a gentle kiss on her head.

I followed in the direction I saw Edward disappear in the back of the club. As I approached the slightly opened door, I faintly heard Edward's voice.

"Yes ma'am," he said politely. "Thank you again for watching them. Have a good night. Bye."

I quietly stepped in and watched as my baby brother tugged on the ends of his wild hair.

"What's got you so nervous?" I asked suddenly, knowing very well that his hair tugging was a nervous habit.

He turned and waved his phone in the air, "It's comes so easy."

"What?"

"Worrying," he sighed. "I didn't think I'd be one of _those _dads. The ones that worry every second that their children aren't with them. Its a strange feeling yet very familiar. I can't explain it."

I nodded my head, I wondered how I would be when I become a father. Hell, I think I'll be an awesome dad. Maybe play some tricks on Rosie with them. Before she kills me, of course.

"What's going on Em?" he asked, taking a seat on a chair. I raised my eyebrow suggestively and shrugged my shoulders. "Come'on Em, I might not be a mind reader but I know when you want to talk."

"Do you like being a dad?" I asked slowly. Trying to ease into the conversation.

He looked down for a moment, focusing the the tips of his shoes. "Yeah, I mean it's hard but I got the swing of things."

I've never been one to prolong a moment. If something needs to be said, I'd say it. No sense in waiting for the inevitable. I mean it'll come out eventually right? So why not just bite the bullet and get it over with. I'm an honest guy, I don't lie. I don't like being lied to so I won't do it to someone else.

But in the same way I'm honest, I'm also very blunt. Rose sometimes chastises me, she says I have no mental filter. I say the first thing that comes to mind. Whatever it may be, I'll say it. I get into trouble sometimes because of the that.

"Okay man," I said, clapping my hands together, "I didn't want to drag this out and I know you might like what's about to be said but I really, honestly, don't fucking care at the moment. It kind of needs to be said."

He stood stunned into silence as I began my little tirade. I even think he blinked a few times to get over the confusion.

"Now, I know you love Paige and that's great cause Paige is a great girl. But I saw you out there tonight Edward, and I've never seen you look at someone with so much love in your eyes since the last time you looked at the kids. The way you looked at Bella, I don't know man. It was like a blind man seeing the sun, the moon, and the stars for the first time. It was like that day you saw her for the first time junior year and the whole world shifted. It's the way I look at Rose, Jasper looks at Alice, or even dad looks at mom. It's still there. That love. The love that all these fools only dream about. You guys have that and I can't stand on the sidelines and watch as you throw that all way on the wrong girl. I won't allow it."

I took a deep breath as my speech ended and I was met by a scoff from Edward.

"_You _can't allow that?" he said, his voice holding a tinge of disgust. "Who the hell gave you the right to tell me what I can and can't do with my life? I'm an adult Emmett."

"I'm not telling you what to do," I offered, "I'm just merely pointing out your mistakes."

"My mistakes?" he laughed bitterly. "In what planet does living my life and allowing myself to be happy qualify as a mistake?"

"You might not see it but you are marrying this girl for all the wrong reasons. You may love her but you're using her as a escape. You're simply afraid Bella will hurt you again."

"Of course I'm afraid. Emmett, Rose has never left you. You don't know what it feels like to lose that essential part of you. She was my world, Emmett. But she left me. Without an explanation. Without a good-bye. And with my kids. She destroyed me when she left. I would understand that you didn't see my senior year without her, but you want to know the funny thing, I don't even remember it.

"I can't remember a single thing I did my senior year. If it wasn't for Alice being on top of me for every little thing, I don't think I would have made it to college. My life was a blank. I don't remember my nineteenth birthday for Christ's sake. She took everything when she walked out the door and ran away. She even took me with her. Do you know, that the day I saw her again was the first time I touched my piano since she left?"

I shook my head.

"I couldn't think of what to play," he chuckled softly. "I couldn't even remember if I knew how to play. It had been so long. I sat down on that bench and the first song that came to mind was her song. The lullaby I played for her on my birthday. A song I tried so hard to forget became crystal clear in my memory. Everyday now I sit on my bench and I play for an hour or two. Usually when I get home from work and Paige isn't home. I forgot how relaxing it was. I even composed a new song, I wrote it from the kids."

"That's awesome Edward," I smiled. Truly I was happy that my brother went back to his music. I knew he missed it. It was like when Bella left, the music was taken out of him. "You see Bella comes and you're returning to your old self again, bro."

"No, Emmett, my old self isn't coming back. He's gone, there is no way to get him back."

"Well, she's ba-"

But he quickly cut me off. "So, she's back. Does that excuse the months, even years she left me heartbroken? Does that excuse the six years of my children's lives I will never get back? It hurts, Em. Everyday it still hurts. It hurt losing her, it hurt seeing her again, and it still just hurts. But no way am I going to hurt Paige for mistakes we made in the past. For a mistake she made. Enough people have been put through the blender already."

"But you don't love her like you love Bella."

"I'll never love anyone like I loved Bella," he sighed, I could see the tears forming in his eyes. I didn't know if it was from anger or sadness. "But Paige is a close second. She'll never hold my whole heart but I can give whatever is left of it to her."

"Is that fair to her?" I asked. "Is it fair that she gives you all of her and you can only offer whatever pieces you have left?"

"No, it's not." He looked up at me in defeat, "But it's all I have. Paige never hurt me. She never left me. She won't leave me. I can't say the same about Bella. I won't love Paige the same way, I get that and I honestly made peace with that already. But, I will however, love her with everything I got in me. Plus, Bella has Dre. Why would I end my relationship with Paige on the off chance that Bella would even consider giving us a chance again? Bella moved on with her life, and I realize it's time to do the same with mine."

"But this isn't moving on, Edward," I begged. "This is settling. And Cullen men don't settle."

"This one does."

"What about Tony, or Alex? How about Lily? Don't they deserve to have a complete family? Like one with a mom and a dad."

"They deserve the world," he said seriously, "And I will do all in my power to make sure they get it. But not all families are normal, Emmett. Look at ours. I would say we were anything but normal. I love my children. I wish I had been there since the beginning but I can't turn back time. I can only promise them I'll be there from now on."

"You still love her, I know you do." To say this conversation was going liked I planned was an understatement. I knew it wouldn't be easy but I didn't figure it would be a natural disaster.

"I will always hold her in my heart but I can't love her anymore. I won't allow myself too. Bella made her choice and now it's time I made mine."

Edward stood up and walked towards me. He was taller than he was in high school but he was still a couple of inches shorter than me. He had composed his face into a mask of respect and indifference.

"You're my brother, Emmett. And I always appreciate your opinion," he started, very business-like if I might add. "But come January, I will marry Paige Walker. With or without your approval."

He inclined his head slightly, silently asking me to challenge him. I would have, if I was able to find my voice.

Clearly satisfied, he began to walk towards the door, halfway there, I recovered. "You're making a huge mistake, baby brother."

He didn't turn around to face me, he simply shrugged his shoulders and pressed his palm against the door. "This is one I think I can live with."

He walked out into the noise of the club without another word, leaving me stunned and confused.

**So sorry for the delay. I have no excuse.**

**Don't hurt me for Edward's decision. It will make sense soon.**

**I love you guys for sticking with my story.**

**Once again special thanks to my beta [[AaEeVv]]  
Can you say awesomest (that's definitely not a word) beta ever! **

**Review! Review! Review!**


	8. Only Once

**Chapter 8: Only Once**

**DrePOV**

I figured if Edward ever came back, my life wouldn't change much. Izzy would still be mine, and the kids would still want me around.

As I watched Edward walk away from his brother, I had this feeling that even though he said he wouldn't love Izzy again doesn't mean he didn't already love her.

I could see his fears. Izzy told me their history when we first met. He was the love of her life but she let him go. She did what she thought was best for herself and her children.

I'll admit there were times when I wondered how Edward felt. If he was out there looking for her and if one day he would walk through the front door and reappear in her life.

And if I'm being completely honest with myself, it scared the shit out of me. I liked the way my life was going. I loved my store and the band, and having Izzy was icing on the cake.

I've never met anyone like her. She's he most confusing, stubborn, headstrong, and loving women I've ever met. She's a devoted mother too. No one in this world comes before her children.

I knew I could love her for the rest of my life from the day I saw her sing.

The day she came to audition for the band, she looked so – tired. I thought it was strange because she was so young. Thinking back, I remember wondering how someone so beautiful could look so sad. But when she stepped on the stage and put the microphone to her lips, she came alive. She came alive in a way I've only witnessed when she was with her kids.

I could hear Emmett groan in exasperation in the back room.

_What the hell is he so pissed about?! He just tried to ruin my life._

"Dre?" I heard her call me.

I turned and there she was, my angel. "Yeah?"

Izzy came up and wrapped her arms around me, "Paige said that the _big suits _want to meet us."

Before I could answer, Emmett, walked out the room. Nearly knocking us over.

"Oh, shit!" he said quickly, reaching over to steady Izzy. "My bad Bells. I wasn't watching where I was going."

"It's no problem, Em." She responded smoothly.

I kept my head down, focusing rather on the floorboards then the guy that tried to ruin my life.

_I mean, seriously. I get it._

I don't want to be the reason Izzy doesn't get her happy ending. It's not my mission in life to break up any chance they have of getting back together. Don't get me wrong if it were up to me, I rather Edward have stayed in New York and never have come back to Washington. But, I'm biased and I don't want my life to change.

At first I was hesitant to Edward being back, I didn't want him to meet the kids and then decided he didn't want to be around. I wouldn't let anyone, even their dad, hurt them. But, I'm not blind. I can see that he loves them and wants to be around them for good. And I'm not stupid enough to think that they don't need their real dad.

But, if I knew for sure that what Izzy wanted was Edward and he wanted her in return. I wouldn't stand in their way. The kids deserve their mom and dad, they deserve a family. To say I'm hoping Izzy comes to me and tells me she wants to be with him, is a lie. I want to be with her for the rest of my life. But, if what will make her happy is Edward then thats what I want for her.

"Dre?" Izzy's voice rang in my ears. She was worried. "Babe, you okay?"

I lifted my head and met her worried eyes. I instantly straighten and plastered a smile on my face. Some part of me believed Emmett when he said Izzy and Edward still shared a love that was only _written in fairy tales_. It hurt to think that maybe she might still love him. "Yup. I'm perfect, just a little tired from the show. Let's go see what the suits want?"

Twenty minutes later, Izzy and Lexi were jumping up and down squealing and hugging.

"Are you serious?" I asked Felix, from Eclipse Records. Felix and Demetri are the two representatives from Eclipse Records that Paige asked to come tonight.

"Yeah," he grinned. "We loved the show and your music. The energy from the crowd and the band was electric."

Demetri was busy talking on the his cell phone, "Aro wants to meet with them as soon as possible."

Felix smiled and clapped his hands, "We have the best producers and songwriters in the industry. You guys will have only the best."

Izzy stopped jumping and looked over at Felix, "But Paige is our producer."

Paige looked over at Izzy from under Edward's arms. She looked nervous, as if we were about to kick her out.

"She part of the band," I said softly. "We can't just leave her behind."

"Felix, was just explaining the resources we have," Demetri explained. "Paige will still be around as your executive producer, she'll just have some people around to help her with everything. She'll be in charge, though."

Felix smiled widely, "Well, it was great meeting you guys and we'll see you guys next week at the office. Be sure to be on time."

We all shook hands and said our good-byes as the two men in black left the club.

Paige sent me a grateful smile and I returned it before making my way towards the bar.

I'm not a huge drinker, tell you the truth I can't stand the stuff, but right now I needed a drink.

For some horrible reason, unknown to me, I started thinking about Charlie as I downed my first scotch.

_Flashback_

_ It was a little over a year ago when Charlie came to visit us in Seattle for the weekend. I met him a couple of times but never had he stayed in Izzy's apartment while I was there. I knew the respectful thing would to go home but Izzy's place had become my home._

_ Izzy was putting the kids to bed, leaving her father and I to watch the game together._

_ "I wanted her to marry Jacob," he said to me out of no where._

_ "E-Excuse me, sir?"_

_ He sighed and set his beer on the coffee table, "I know you and my little girl are getting more serious and even though Bella and I aren't as close, I still think I reserve the right to give you the 'talk'."_

_ I nodded my head mutely as he continued. _

_"I always thought Bella and Jacob would get married and have the whole happily ever after, but it didn't work out that way when the Cullen's moved to town. Bella broke Jake's heart but I see now it was for the best, Vanessa is a good match for him. But, Edward – my daughter loved him something fierce. She loved Jake but nothing compared to Edward. She's a Swan, when we love like that – its forever. I only ever loved Bella's mom that way, I've had girls I thought I loved but none came close to the love I still have for Renee. Now, I like you Dre but I don't think she's as committed to you as you are to her."_

_ "I understand that Edward was the love of her life, sir. But, I think I'm doing a pretty good job of making her happy. I l-love her and I think she might love me too."_

_ He picked up his beer off the coffee table and put to to his lips, "Like I said, I like you and you know how to take care of my daughter and grandkids so I approve of your relationship with Bells. But, even if she loves you and I guarantee you that she does, I don't think Bella's heart is capable of being in love with anyone other than Edward. My angel gave her heart away once and she never truly got it back. She'll always love him. "_

_ End of Flashback_

I downed my fourth glass and lifted it towards the bartender, when I heard the last person I wanted to see.

"Congratulations, man." Edward smiled, flagging down the bartender and asking for two beers.

I rolled my eyes and mumbled a small thanks against the rim of my glass. The liquor clouded my eyes as I watched him talk to me, not hearing a word he was saying.

"Dre?!" I heard Izzy shout over the loud music. I extended my head past Edward and saw Izzy waving at me, she came over a stood between me and Edward. "Lily had another nightmare and won't stop crying for me, so I was thinking maybe we can cut the celebration short and go get the kids from your mom's."

"Sure. We came with Speed, I'll just ask for the car and drive you over to my mom's." I grabbed my drink and gulped down the last of it. I slammed the glass back down on the bar and got up to leave when Edward put his hand on my chest.

"You've been drinking," he stated obviously. "I think it would be best if you didn't drive her or my kids home tonight."

"I can drive just fine," I answered defensively.

Izzy put her hand on my chest and looked me straight in the eyes, she was beautiful when she was worried. "How many have you had?"

"That was his fifth straight scotch."

I glared over Izzy's head at Edward, "I'm f-fine."

"No, you're not." Izzy sighed, "I'll tell Speed to drive you home." She then turned to Edward, "I hate to ask but..."

"Say no more," he interrupted. "I'll tell Paige that something came up with the kids, she'll understand. I'll drive."

Izzy smiled in appreciation and gave me a small peck on the cheek, "I'll see you later."

Then she walked out the club, behind Edward.

Charlie's voice echoed through my mind as I asked for my sixth glass.

"_She'll always love him." _

**I'm sorry I haven't updated but I had major writer's block and this chapter sucks but it's the best I can get out of my head. **

**Thank you all my loyal reviewers and readers. **

**I will try harder.**

**THANK YOU TO MY BETA!!! ** **She basically wrote this chapter for me =)**


	9. Anger

**Chapter 9: Anger**

**Bella POV**

There was an awkward feeling in the car when we picked up the kids from Dre's parents place. The electricity between us crackled in the air and I could feel the infamous pull that had been there years ago, tearing my world apart now as it had back then.

The kids were asleep in the backseat, and it didn't escape my notice that Edward had purchased three booster seats for them. He really did care.

I watched as Edward's hand drifted down his gear shift and changed gears. His fingers were long and I had to sit on my own hands to stop myself from reaching out to him.

Just as I thought the atmosphere in the car couldn't possibly get any thicker, the soft classical music stopped and Edward's phone started ringing.

I looked at the screen on the dashboard at the same time he did. It was Esme Cullen, Edward's mother and a once near replacement of my own. I could feel my breath catch in my throat as I tried to fight back my tears.

"Sorry," Edward murmured. "Do you mind? She's just going to keep calling until I pick up."

I swallowed back the lump in my throat before answering. "It's no problem. Go ahead."

He hit a random button on his steering wheel and a sweet voice filled the car almost immediately. "Hello, Edward."

"Mom," Edward sighed. "It's nearly two in the morning, what are you doing up so late?"

"You're father decided to take me out to dinner and a movie in Port Angeles," she gushed. "I felt like a teenager again. Anyway, I was calling to check in on you, how was the concert?"

That alarmed me, my head snapped up and I stared wide-eyed at Edward. "Does she know?" I mouthed. He nodded his head quickly. "And them?" I mouthed again with my thumb jerked in the direction of my babies, he again nodded his head.

Crap. Crap. Crap. Esme and Carlisle probably hate me. I mean, how would you feel if you just found out you were grandparents and the mother purposely left to keep you out of their lives. Every day the decision I made all those years ago lost more and more reason. And the confidence I put into that decision thinned into almost nothing.

I was never more afraid of what Esme would think of me, then this moment right now.

"It was awesome mom," Edward chuckled. "Bella and the band were amazing on stage. Paige couldn't have been happier; I think they're one step closer to being signed as a group."

My mood deflated even more when Paige was brought up. I mean I love her, she's an amazing producer but _come 'on,_ it was like a slap in the face every time.

_A slap in the face you deserve, _a small voice shouted from inside my head.

"Oh, dear, that's wonderful. How is she?" Esme's voice took on a much quieter tone.

I shifted in my seat, not in the least bit excited to hear about his wonderful life with his wonderful bride-to-be. I wish I could somehow cover my ears and sing 'LaLaLa' over and over again to keep from listening but that would be a little bit too obvious, r_ight?_ Yeah, I thought so.

"She's good, I think, a little tired maybe." He smirked. "Why don't you ask her for yourself, she's sitting right here."

"Bella," Esme asked surprised, "Are you really there, sweetheart?"

I stood frozen for a moment, my mouth hanging wide open. _She meant me? _God, Bella, get a grip and open your mouth!

"Esme," I whispered at first before realizing my voice came out too low and way too thick for her to understand me. "Hi, Esme." I repeated again after clearing my throat. "How are you?"

"Oh, sweet Bella. You don't know how good it is hearing your voice again." I think I did, because it took all my strength not to cry. "We have to see each other again soon. I can't wait to meet my grandbabies. Oh, say you'll come for Thanksgiving."

"Mom," Edward interrupted. "Bella, probably already has plans for Thursday. She does have a family, you know." He turned towards me and flashed me a small smile, "Though I would love to spend Thanksgiving with my kids."

"Hush, Edward," Esme shot back. "Bella, have you been back to Forks since…"

I knew what she meant before she even finished her sentence. "No, I h-haven't." I told her solemnly, effectively ending this part of the conversation. "I just haven't seen the need to go back since then."

"Since when," Edward asked curiously, "I'm lost."

Esme helped me out on this one, "Nothing you need to concern yourself with, Edward. Bella, now it's beneath a woman my age to beg but I would love to see you and the kids I heard so much about. It has been so long since my home was filled with the sounds of children."

I gave in, what other choice did you have when Esme Cullen begging. "I think it's a wonderful idea, Esme, and if it's alright with everyone, I would love to bring the kids over for Thanksgiving."

"Wonderful!" Esme laughed. "I can't wait to see you again. But right now, I have to go, Carlisle is calling me. Edward, I'll call you later."

"No problem, mom." He grinned as he rounded the corner and turned onto my street. "I have to go anyway."

"Okay, bye darlings." Esme said warmly while Edward told his mother he loved her and I offered a faint good bye as well.

When we arrived at my apartment, Edward quickly rushed out to open my door for me. "Thanks," I whispered.

"No problem, so do you want to carry Lily? I can take Alex and Tony."

"Sure. I have to open the door anyway."

Putting the kids to bed was a quiet affair. Edward followed me into Lily's room so he could say goodnight. After I freed her from her coat, it was simply a matter of just tucking her in since she already had on her pajamas. Back in the boy's room, I took Alex from Edward and put him to bed while he put Tony down.

I was overcome with a sense of déjà vu as I watched Edward from the door frame. Tony had awoken and Edward was whispering reassurances that he was in fact home and in his own bed. Dre had done this so many times before but even though it was unbelievably sweet, I couldn't help but fight the tug in my heart that it should have been Edward.

With Edward now doing it a feeling of indescribable warmth spread throughout my body. This is where he belonged, tucking in his children every night and whispering I love you to each one.

Unknowingly a tear escaped my left eye as I amerced myself in a world that everything was as it should have been.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Edward asked quietly, knocking me out of my perfect world in the process.

I stared at him for a second, my eyes trained on his perfect green ones. His face was flawless, as it always was, his five o'clock shadow would be the only indication that the man before was actually older than he appeared. In my mind I still saw the eighteen year old Edward, I knew. He only reappeared back into my life a week ago but he was every bit the man I remembered.

I looked back towards my sleeping boys, these little men and the little girl across the hall were everything to me and now they were everything to him too.

"You love them." It wasn't so much a question as it was a statement.

"Yes."

"They love you too."

A tired chuckle escaped him, "I honestly hope so."

I looked back to Edward, "I'm sorry." I didn't feel the need to elaborate. There were many things I was sorry for, half of which he already knew. But, there were other things now that I was sorry for.

I was sorry that I was a coward. I was sorry that I ever loved him and sorry that I was still very much in love with him. I was sorry that my kids only recently met the most amazing father in the world, (next to Charlie of course). Most of all I was sorry that I couldn't love Dre the way I loved him.

Edward sighed and leaned over to place a soft kiss on my forehead. "I know."

The week following Saturday had been nerve-racking.

It's Friday and I was dropping off my babies at school and was very close to pulling my hair out by the roots from frustration.

Today was our meeting with Eclipse Records and if that wasn't bad enough, Dre hasn't been coming home until the early hours of the morning.

_He was in bed nursing __**another **__hangover as we speak. _

I couldn't decide on whether to call him out on his recent behavior or hope to God it passes.

"Dre get out of bed," I shouted, storming into my bedroom. "We have thirty minutes before we have to be up town."

"So?" He sighed, sitting up and rubbing the heels of his palms into his eyes. "What's your point?"

"That is my point, smartass." I mentally cursed at him, while I reached for my cell phone.

_To:Jay  
911!! Get to my place now!!_

Not even ten minutes later there was a knock on my door.

"There better be a good fucking reason why you're still in this house Izzy." James sighed as I let him into my apartment. "You should have been out of here twenty minutes ago."

"Well I would have been if Dre would get his ass out of bed." I glared in the direction of my room. "You try and get him."

James disappeared behind my bedroom door. After a loud thud, Dre was being rolled out of bed most likely, and a moment of random curses being yelled back and forth all you could hear was silence. I wonder briefly if one killed the other before James stepped out the room and I heard the shower turn on.

"He should be ready soon, Iz." Jay smiled, "I'll head over to the meeting and stall as long as I can."

James gave me a brief kiss on my cheek and flipped his phone open before walking out my apartment door.

An awkward car ride and thirty minutes later I was being led to the board room where the meeting was being held.

"Isabella! How wonderful of you to join us," Felix welcomed us, "Please take a seat. Aro and the others will be with us shortly."

Waiting the ten minutes for Aro and his men to come was unnerving. I didn't expect to be fidgeting as much as I was. James was seated at one end of the long table. Chris, Paige and Dre were seated at his right. Lexi, Speed and I were seated on his left. I kept avoiding eye contact with Dre the entire time.

I don't know what the hell happened last week that has Dre so mad at me and the world. My thoughts were cut off as Aro Volturi along with Caius and Marcus, his brothers entered the room.

We all rushed to stand but Aro lowered his hands for us to sit, "Please, friends remain seated." Once everyone was seated, including the Volturi at the head of the table. They began, "We're very interested in what you're band has to offer. We listened to CD you're manager sent us, it was different. Demetri and Felix were very excited when they returned from your show and your episode on Seattle Beat created quite a stir in the music community."

"So, you like it?" Criss asked bluntly.

"Criss," James started but was interrupted by Caius. "Indeed, we like it."

"That's great," James enthusiastically agreed. "So what's next?"

"Next," Marcus smiled. "We have a lot of ideas we want to run by you. In a few weeks the band Lifehouse will be visiting Seattle as one of their stops on their greatest hits tour, they have new bands open for them in the cities they visit. We think that'll be a great opportunity to showcase your talent."

"Lifehouse," Lexi gushed, "As in Jason Wade?" Lexi's hand darted out to squeeze mine in a death grip. "Izzy, Jason Wade is so hot!"

"I'm right here," Speed grumbled, which Lexi completely ignored. "Do we get to meet him?"

"Yes, my dear." Aro chuckled. "And, if all goes well we can talk about a contract and ways to help you build a following."

"We have a small following already," I added. "It's not huge but we have regulars that come watch us when we have a gig."

"That's really good," Marcus said. "If we can gain more fans from the Lifehouse gig it'll make it easier to get you into the industry. You don't know how many bands or artist get lost after just one hit."

"Exactly," Aro sighed. "It's truly sad to see all that extraordinary talent go to waste because they got lost in the background. We don't want that happening to Deaf by 30, such an interesting name by the way."

"Eclipse records is known to showcase the music industry's next big thing. Our goal is to make sure Deaf by 30 doesn't get lost in the background. We breed talent; we'll make sure your talent doesn't go unnoticed by the rest of the world." Caius added seriously, "Sign with us and it's the golden ticket to success."

The rest of the meeting continued much of the same. We talked about money, fans, and music. The Volturi were very excited about Paige's producing skills and the fact that James was so adamant about us playing gigs every chance we got.

"I think that went well," Paige smiled as we walked out the office building and onto the busy streets of Seattle.

"It's almost 12, anyone up for an early lunch?" Lexi asked offhandedly.

"I can't, I'm meeting Alice and Rose at 1." Paige sighed, "They're dragging me to Marcella's La Boutique to talk dresses."

An awkward silence passed over us. Lexi looked at me sadly while I reached for Dre's hand. It was cowardly but it helped keep me from drowning in self pity.

"Wedding talk," Criss shuddered, as if the words themselves tasted wrong coming out his mouth. He quickly kissed the side of Paige's head before retrieving his car keys from his pocket, "Good luck with that, sweetheart. Lex, if lunch includes a bacon cheeseburger, I'm in." Throwing his arm around James, they walked towards his '67 Impala.

"Danni, is going to want to get married someday, you do realize that right?" James asked as he got in the front seat. Beginning what will probably be the 100th bickering match about marriage that they've had this year.

Paige hugged Lexi and me before quickly making her way down the street. Speed was already in the back seat of Criss' car, offering his opinion that yes you can be totally committed to someone the rest of your life and not need the wedding to signify it but standing in front of the people you love and committing yourself to the right person for life, strengthens an already strong bond.

_Who know men were such marshmallows?_

Lexi laughed quietly at the macho-ness in the car before looking back at us. "You guys coming?"

Dre eyes were permanently fixed on the floor; I wonder which crack in the sidewalk he found more interesting. I shook the hand I was holding to try and gain his attention. He quirked his left eyebrow in acknowledgement, but still refused to look up.

"I don't think so." I shrugged, letting her know that I had no idea what was wrong with him. "We're going to head home; I'll make us something there." She nodded and climbed in the car.

"You sure you don't want to go with them?" I asked, as I climbed into the passenger seat of my car.

"We can just order some Chinese if you don't want to cook."

The ride home was just as quiet as before. I could sense he was angry but not so much as disappointed. I just couldn't understand what could have him disappointed. I still hadn't told him about Thanksgiving at the Cullen's. That'll probably upset him even more; the kids and I spent Thanksgiving with the band ever since we met. Charlie would even drive out here and Billy would fly in from Phoenix. I didn't want to be the one to tell him we were breaking tradition but the kids deserved to spend a holiday with the other side of their family too.

"Are we okay?" I asked softly, breaking the silence that followed us all the way home.

Dre dropped the keys in the bowl by the door before walking towards the couch. "We're fine," he half smiled as he turned on the television.

I slipped off my shoes before climbing on the couch beside him and laying my head on his chest. His hands immediately found their way into my hair, he loved playing with it. "I feel like something's wrong."

"I should say the same, I know you have something on your mind – spill."

My mom always called me her open-book. I groaned, "Edward's mom invited the kids and me over for Thanksgiving and I already told her we'll go." Better to just come out and say it before I explode. His fingers halted for the tiniest second before going back to its normal rhythm. "You can come if you want, I'm sure they won't mind."

"They invited you," he sighed heavily. "I think it's best if I sit this one out."

I leaned up so I could look at his face, "Why do I feel like you're pulling away from me?"

Dre smiled softly and kissed my forehead, "I'm sorry about before. I know I've been acting weird this week, I'm sorry I worried you. I'm not mad you, I'm more mad at myself."

I didn't completely believe him; I lifted myself off his chest and swung my leg to straddle his lap. Sitting on his lap gave me a better view of his eyes; I could always tell how he felt through his eyes. They were always so expressive.

"What aren't you telling me?" I accused.

"Nothing," he chuckled. "I swear, everything is okay now. Go with the kids to Thanksgiving at the Cullen's, they need to meet their grandparents."

I rose my eyebrow in question, "You're sure?"

"Yes," he whispered huskily right next to my ear. "Then after thanksgiving, come back home to me." I felt his hands tighten around my waist and he planted a soft kiss right under my ear. "I've missed you," he breathed, his breath tinkling me slightly.

Before I knew it, he had us off the couch and walking towards our bedroom. "What about ordering Chinese?" I giggled as he kissed another spot on my neck.

"Leave it," he smiled against my skin. Nipping and kissing along my neck he laughed as I tried to wiggle myself free. "Trust me, we'll be hungry after."

I stopped struggling against him as his lips captured mine in a searing kiss. Crossing the threshold of the bedroom, I completely forgot the anger and disappointment that enveloped Dre this past week. I forgot the second thoughts I had about our relationship.

And as our bedroom door closed, I momentarily forgot how much I wished he was Edward.

**I don't know what to say. For the past few months I didn't know where I was going with this story. I mean, I knew what kind of story I wanted to tell and I knew what I wanted to happen. But I didn't know how to make it happen. My goal was to show how they grew up and after a frighteningly long email to my beta. I realized – **_**after her beautiful words and inspiration *cough cough* the whole first part**_** – why I wanted to write this and I fell in love with these characters again. Life is hectic. I have work, school, and three little girls to take care of, so I'm not going to promise an update date that I can't honor. I will promise that I am writing again, mostly because of all the people that take the time to actually read what I write. So this chapter is for them – my story alerters, reviewers, and then everyone else in between. If you take the time out of your day to read this, then it's for you.  
**

**Mostly I'll like to dedicate this to my Beta. Thanks xx  
**

**I have a twitter account. Since I started writing again I usually post what I'm currently doing on there.  
You can also gain insight to when I will update again.  
So..... follow m_e _at_ LeahNicolex3_**

**Hit the button to leave your thoughts!**


End file.
